Soon
by Ure nitemare
Summary: Dimitri was saved from the life of Strigo. What happens when the Queen gets involved. here will be trust issues, love issues and political issues.When will all the friends reach their limit? Will they all leave and go their own way? Read to find out.
1. Summary

VA-

Summary: Rose and Dimitri are in love. Rose has saved Dimitri from the life of Strigoi and they are now Guardians to Lissa and Christian. Dimitri to Lissa and Rose to Christian. They have graduated from St. Vladimir and have moved to the Royal Court. Queen Tatiana is not pleased that Rose and Dimitri are together, in fact, she has ordered Lissa and Christian to split up. Christian is forced to go to school in California because that is the only school that will accept him based on the Queen's influence. Adrian is still in love with Rose but is confined to the Royal Court. To make matters even worst, Dimitri and Rose are having a long distance relationship and it doesn't help with Tasha is at Royal Court with Dimitri. There will be trust issues, love issues and political issues. When will all the friends reach their limit? Will they all decide that love and friends is no longer an issue and drift apart, or will they all try and work things out even though they are thousands of miles apart?


	2. Finding Out

(Takes place in California, Rose POV)

I'm sitting in class with Christian and am bored out of my mind. Christian decided to major in pre-med. Impressive huh? Well, he figured since Lissa was majoring in pre-med, he might as well too, considering they would like to open up their own clinic one day. I on the other hand, do not believe this will benefit me at all, but what can I say. I have to take the classes because I'm Christian's Guardian. I struggle through all the classes with him. I just don't have the brain cells for this crap. I don't know why he doesn't just do something else. Just because Lissa wants to do it, it doesn't mean he has to, too. It doesn't matter because since Lissa is going to school for that, Dimitri has to do it too. I quietly chuckle to myself because Dimitri hates it more than I do, considering he's already been to college in business, with his previous charge. He already has a degree in Finance. Only now, he has to do it again but in the medical field. This period is so long, an hour and a half class is not what I want to do on a Friday night. This is the only time they have the class available. Sucks to be us huh? Yep, it does.

Lissa and Dimitri are supposed to come out this weekend, but the Queen requests her presence at a meeting that she's having with all Royals. Since Christian is not a prince, he's not required to go per the note he received a few days ago. Tasha however was requested. Tasha…… I don't know how I feel about her living at the Royal Court with Dimitri. It looks like they are pretty close and I don't know how I feel about it.

Tasha moved there after Chris and I were forced to move to California. She is even staying with Lissa and Dimitri. Of course, Lissa keeps reminding me that Dimitri and Tasha are only friends, I still think otherwise. I really have no way of knowing, but sometimes when I go into Lissa's mind, I see glimpse of Tasha's motives and it's clear that she still has the HOTS for my Dimitri. Although he may not know it, it looks as if she wants to move in on him. Apparently they go out on friendly dates all the time and dinner and such. I don't like it one bit, but Lissa assures me they are only going out as friends.

I cannot forbid Dimitri to do something, so I complain to myself. I cannot tell Christian as this is his aunt, but what else can I do? Nothing, I mentally slap myself because I'm so self-centered and I always think the worst of everyone. I guess you can say I'm jealous even though I will not admit to it in person.

I've made new friends while here in Cali and Dimitri doesn't like it one bit. I can give him a little of his own medicine as I put it. I don't tell him the reason I started to make friends, even though it's to get him jealous. To top it off, the majority of my friends are guys and most of them look like models. I also put Dimitri to the test by going out on friendly dates with them too, but I always let them know that I've in a relationship and do not intend to do anything other than friendly gatherings.

Soon, I tell myself. Soon it will be just me and Dimitri. Lately I've been moody, tired and extremely hungry. I cannot figure out myself. It's been three months since graduation and one month since I've seen Dimitri. I miss him dearly. He calls me every night and I call him every morning. I can't take anymore of this, this long distance relationship. I need physical contact.

Our normal conversation consists of what we did each day and our dreams at night. I tell him all about the friends I've made and what we do when we go out. He on the other hand tells me about his relationship with Tasha and what they do and go together. Yes, I'm jealous, but I'm not going to admit it to him at all. I wish we didn't live so far apart. He tells me that he plans on taking a small vacation to come see me for a week while on winter break. Lissa and Christian had planned on getting together but didn't want to include us so Chris was going to the Royal Court and Dimitri was coming here.

I was excited, it was only a month away and I couldn't wait until I saw him again. I still wasn't feeling well so Chris has been pressuring me to go see the doc. You would think since we're studying pre-med, I would know what is wrong but nope. I didn't have the slightest idea. One idea did pop in my mind but I blew it off.

Its three weeks later and Dimitri was going to be here in a week. I couldn't wait to see him. He was coming for a week, then afterward returns home, and then come back in a month because the semester would end by then. I couldn't wait to spend some time together. I finally decided to go to the clinic at school because I didn't want to go see a doctor and have to pay for the medical bills. As you may know, they do not pay Guardians as well as you may think. I barely make enough to cover my expenses.

(At the Clinic, meeting Dr. Barnes)

"What seems to be the problem Rose, you know you should be able to diagnose your issue here?" Dr Barnes commented.

"I know, but nothing seems to fit." I stated.

"You're overlooking the symptoms, keep it simple" he stated.

Ok, I thought about my symptoms and the only thing that kept running through my mind over and over again was that I couldn't possibly be pregnant. No, but I had my period last month and I haven't slept with anyone since Dimitri almost three months ago. I can't be.

I tell the doctor my theories and he listens. "You know Rose just because you had your period doesn't mean anything. You can still be pregnant and your body can still go through that for the first 3-4 months."

"I don't see how that's possible, I understand the logic, but I cannot explain it."

He comes over and hands me a test and tells me to step into the restroom to take it. I do as he says and 10 minutes later, I'm holding the pee stick in front of me with a + sign clearly displayed on it. I keep muttering to myself, it's not possible, it's not possible.

"Great, just what I needed doc. I'm in school for pre-med, am pregnant and the father is across the country. Can things get worst?" I asked while mentally slapping myself. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier, but Dhampirs cannot get pregnant by other Dhampirs, but I guess I was different as I'm shadow-kissed.

I'll have to tell Dimitri, I tell myself. When should I tell him, or should I have to keep this a secret? I finally get home and Christian is in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey, did you find out what's wrong with you Rose?"

"Er, yeah, but I don't want to tell you."

"Well, you can and I will be here to help you no matter what happens. You're like a sister to me and I want you to know I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks Chris, but I don't….."

"Rose, you can trust me, I will not tell anyone, ever."

"Ok Chris, ummm, apparently I'm pregnant and I haven't known for months."

"Oh, do you know who the father is? I mean, it can't be Dimitri as since you haven't seen him in a while and you're both Dhampirs. Plus, my aunt told me that you two broke up and they are dating now."

"She what?? We broke up?? Chris, why do you think she would say that?"

"What do you mean, are you still together with Dimitri? If so, why would she say that?"

"I don't know, but I have to find out. Dimitri is coming next week for a week while you're going to the Royal Court. Do you think you can talk to her there and see what she thinks is going on in their relationship?"

"Ok, I'll see if I can get her point of view. You know you should tell Belikov."

"I will, but if he doesn't want me anymore, I don't think that would be a wise decision. It'll only ruin his life."

Christian sets the table and serves food for both of us and as I sit down to eat, I think about Dimitri and our life together. Will we make it or will we finally give in and split? How will I be a good mom when I'm a Guardian? I don't know what to do. Chris and I eat in silence and I get up to clear the table. To keep my mind off my problems, I decide to see if I can get him to open up about him and Lissa.

"Hey Chris, how's your relationship with Lissa?"

"It's ok I guess. She's been spending a lot of time with Adrian. I think the Queen is doing something and is trying to split us up. She tells me that Adrian's been around a lot and the Queen makes them go on dates and such. I don't know what to do," he whines.

"I know it'll be hard, but you'll get through this" I tell him.

"Thanks, you're the best because I know you're going through the same thing." He smiles.

"Yeah well, at least you know she's not interested in Adrian. Apparently he only has eyes for me, he keeps dream walking with me and wants to come out here to live with us. Of course, I always tell him he can't, and I'm sure the Queen will not allow it. Anyhow, I can keep an eye on her, if you know what I mean," as I wink at him.

"Yea you can and thanks for always being there for me too."

"Yep, no problem, Fire boy. Hey Fire boy, please don't say anything about the pregnancy to anyone because if things don't turn out with Dimitri and I then I don't want him to know. This isn't his responsibility, its mines and I don't want to bombard him with unnecessary stuff, ok?"

"Sure, but even if you two don't make it, I think you should still let him know. If it was me, I'd like to know even if we weren't together anymore. I'd still want to take care of my child."

"I'll keep that in mind fire boy. Thanks for the talk." I walk to my room after the conversation and start to cry. I cannot believe Tasha said that about her and Dimitri.

Its 11PM Dimitri's, 7PM our time and he calls me to ask about my day. I'm a little bum, so I don't go into detail about my day. Of course, he spots something right away. "Roza, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything love."

"There's nothing wrong Dimitri, I'm just tired today. It was a long day." I change the subject. "Are you excited about visiting next week Dimitri?" I asked.

"Yea, about that, there are some changes in my plans, and I cannot come out there so I was hoping you can come here with Christian instead, to spend some time with Lissa?" He asks sincerely.

I think about what he's asking. Does that mean he doesn't want to leave Tasha because there is a relationship going on there? Why doesn't he want to come here to visit me? As I ponder my decision, I really do miss him but if there's an ulterior motive then I really shouldn't go there.

"Dimitri, you know I miss you a lot. I love you, but I haven't been feeling well so I'm just going to stay home for a week by myself. I'm sorry I don't feel up to the plane ride out there. I'll just see you at the end of the semester, if that's ok with you."

"Roza, it's ok. We'll figure something out. I was really hoping you would come but if you're not feeling well, I don't want you to travel. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Thank you Dimitri. I'm going to go because I'm not feeling well, but I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. I love you, with all my heart. I hope you know that." With that last statement, I hung up without hearing what he had to say.

I cannot believe he just cancelled our plans for next week. I was really looking forward to spending a week with him, but if he doesn't want to, it's ok. Maybe I'll go visit my parents in Russia. Since I met my father, my mom got back together with him and they now reside in Russia, Baia, where Dimitri is from. I think I'll call them and ask to see if it's ok if I visit, that way I won't be alone, and I can talk to my parents about my future and what they think I should do. I pick up the phone and dial Abe's number. The phone rings and I wait and hears someone picks up.

"Dad, it's Rose. Are you and mom free next week? I was hoping to visit you both since the last time I saw you both were at graduation. Do you think it'll be ok? I miss you both very much and was hoping maybe I can come to Russia."

"Sweetheart, your mother and I are free next week and we would love to have you come visit us. Let me make all the arrangements and have the plane pick you up at LAX airport Friday night, ok?"

"That'll be great dad, Christian will be spending some time with Lissa and Dimitri cancelled our plans so I don't have anywhere to go and nothing to do for a week. I think I'll be great, just our family. It'll give us a chance to catch up and you and mom can tell me what's been happening."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll make all the arrangements and send you all the details on when and where you need to be. I have to run, but I'll talk to you soon, baby."

"Thanks dad." I hung up and decided to go tell Chris. I went downstairs to see him watching TV and decide to tell him the news.

"Hey Chris, turns out Dimitri was busy and couldn't come out. He wanted me to visit instead but since I haven't been feel so hot, I think I'm going to stay home and sleep. Plus, I think I just need some time to myself. I haven't been alone in a while so I think it might do me some good."

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You know it'll be nice to see Lissa again. There's also Adrian, Tasha, Mia and Eddie."

"Nah, I think I'll stay home, but you have fun."

"Ok Rose, but just letting you know, I'm leaving Friday after school and will not be back until the following Sunday. Are you sure about this? I can get another Guardian to come stay with you."

"Christian thanks for worrying, but I'll be ok." I decided not to tell him that I was visiting my parents because I don't want anyone to know where I was going. I decided that I should go to bed now because a headache was starting to set in and I still have to wake up early for school tomorrow.


	3. Trip

Friday comes along and I see Christian off to his plane. I quickly run out to the car, I went to park it and brought my stuff so I can wait for my plane. As it turns out, our flights were within a few minutes of each other so it worked out great. I waited in the private plane loading area and the flight attendant asks me to follow. I follow her to the plane and within minutes, we're taking off. A 15 hour flight to Siberia, yippee… what did I get myself into. As soon as the flight took off, I asked the flight attendant to not bother me because I have bad headaches and only to wake me before we landed. I took a sleeping pill and was out. Before I knew, the flight attendant was carefully shaking me awake.

"Ms, Ms, please wake up. We're here and your party is on the runway to pick you up."

"Thank you. I stated, yawned and grabbed my stuff and left the plane." My parents run up to meet me and I was just so excited to see them. Of course, they weren't the only one who decided to come. Olena, Viktoria, Karoline, Paul, Sonya, her baby Rose, Yeva, Mark and Oksana are there too. I wonder why they are all here.

"Hi everyone, is there a party or am I missing something?" I asked while stepping up to meet everyone.

"We're all here to see you Rose. When we heard you were coming, we had to come with your parents to the airport to see you. Of course, that means that you'll have to come to dinner with us."

Olena asks, "Rose, where is Dimitri?" I look at her and smile. "He was busy this week, and had cancelled some plans with me so I decided to visit my parents instead."

"Does he know where you are?" Yeva asks. "No babushka, he does not and I don't intend for him to know either. I just want to get away from everyone and spend some time with my family here and that includes all of you. Can you please just keep this quiet?"

They all tell me ok, and I was lead off to the awaiting limo to take us to the restaurant.

(At the restaurant)

I was not dressed for this place but my dad insists that we eat here. "Dad, can you please just order something for me to eat, I haven't really been feeling well and I don't know how to order in Russian yet."

"Ok sweetheart, I will."

Everyone is talking and I see Yeva looking at me. Of course, I'm sure she knows that I'm pregnant and that Dimitri and I are having problems. I wink at her and smile. She returns the smile and I gestured to her to join me in the restroom. She nods and joins me.

"Rose, I know you're pregnant. Why is Dimitri not with you? You know he would like to know if he was having a baby too."

"Babushka, I'm sure he would like to know but I don't know. I haven't seen him since before school started. I live in California now and he lives at the Royal Court. Things are going as plan. I didn't know I was pregnant until a couple of weeks ago and I don't think I'm going to tell him. I think he started seeing someone else and I don't want to burden him with a baby."

"Rose, …" Yeva started, but I cut her off. "Babushka, I know he has the right to know and I know you have visions but we just have to let it play. If it's going to work between us, then we both need to make compromises and I cannot let him know of the baby. If he wants to stay in a relationship with me, let it be for me and not for the baby. I am selfish and would like him to stay with me and the baby, but his life is his life. I cannot force him into a relationship if there's no love. I love him too much to make him stay with me if he wants someone else. I love Dimitri very much, but I would prefer to be by myself then to have a relationship where it's not based on love for each other but a baby. I will not do that to my baby. He or she deserves parents that love them, not one that may not last long for the baby to be heart broken in the long run."

With that speech, she smiles and tells me she loves me and we return to the dining hall. Abe gets up to make a toast as we get back to our seats. He hands me a champagne glass and everyone else. I stop the waiter who's handing them out and asks for cranberry juice instead, so it looks like red wine. No one saw my exchange only Yeva and she smiles at me. With my glass in hand, Abe raises his glass and everyone imitates, "To my beloved daughter, Rose. We all love you and feel honored to have you visit us." Everyone says cheers and we all drink while eating dinner. We all finish, Abe pays and we all start to move towards the entryway.

"Dad, thank you for dinner it was great. I was very nice of you to let the Belikovs know that I came to visit. I want you to know that I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart," my parents both said at the same time.

The journey to their house was quiet because mostly everyone fell asleep. It was a good two hours back to their house and the Belikovs decided that they were all going to sleep over that night so we can all get up early and have breakfast together. I agreed and once we got back, we settled and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to a queasy stomach, good thing there's a restroom in my room; otherwise it might get embarrassing. Whatever they are cooking smells divine. I get dressed and head down to the kitchen where everyone is sitting and gabbing.

"Good morning" I stated. Everyone turned to me and stated "Good morning Rose."

"So what do we have planned today everyone? I was hoping we can all just sit around all day and have a barbeque or something. Sit around the house and catch up. I'll be here for another 8 days so it'll be nice to start slow."

Everyone thought it was a great idea. My mom, Olena, Yeva and Oskana decided they were going to go do some grocery shopping while the rest of us stayed at the house and got reacquainted. While they left, I spoke to the rest of them and they told me stories of what happened after I left Russia.

After a few hours, I felt drained and excused myself for a nap. No one thought anything of it so I left for my room. My dad had some business to take care of but afterwards, he came home to spend some time with us. He knocks on my door, "Rose sweetheart, are you feeling well?"

"Dad, yeah, I've been a little sick and with the time change and plane ride here, everything is catching up with me. I just want to rest a little bit."

He says ok, but decides to stay because he wants to talk to me. "Rose baby, you know you can tell me anything. I will not judge and I can help you. I saw what you did yesterday at the restaurant and was hoping you might tell me if it was true or not, you know if you're pregnant."

I look at my dad and sigh, "Yes dad, it's true but I don't want the father to know just yet. Our relationship is a little rocky right now and if it doesn't last, I don't want him to know that there's a baby and keep him in a relationship if it's not worth it. I know you might understand better than anyone else, but please don't say anything to the Belikovs yet. I don't want them to tell Dimitri."

Abe smiles at me and says, "Baby, I won't tell a soul. Of course, if you want, you can come live with your mother and I and we can help you take care of the baby."

"I'll think about it dad. Now can I get some sleep before the BBQ starts?" He laughs and says "Ok."

I cannot fall asleep because now I'm thinking about my dad's offer. I can live with my parents, not have to deal with the stress of having a baby by myself. I don't have to be alone. I can be with my family, but what about Christian, it would destroy him if I left too. I'll have to talk to my mom first and then I'll make my decision. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock at the door. It was my mom and she had a devious smile on her face. "Hi mom, is everyone still here?" I asked. "Yes Rose, everything's almost ready, so I just came to wake you up, honey. Oh and you dad said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Er, yea mom. Have a seat please and don't get mad."

"Ok, I'll try to be open-mined Rose so what seems to be the problem?"

"Mom, I'm………. I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."

"You're what? Is it Ivaskosh??""

"No mom, it's not. Please just let me explain," I whimper as she paces the room looking like she might explode.

"OK ROSE, EXPLAIN NOW."

"Mom, as you know I'm shadow-kissed, so it allows me to conceive with Dhampirs. The baby was conceived with a Dhampir, it is Dimitri's." I whisper to her.

"Dimitri?? But it cannot be possible." She screams.

"Mom it is and please I don't want anyone to know about it. I haven't told him yet and I don't know if I want to. There's been some strange things happening and I think he is falling out of love with me. We've been living apart for some time now and I don't know if I want him to know, especially if we were not going to make it." By now she's calmed down and is hugging me now.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you, but why are you making me a grandmother so young? I want you to be happy. You know, I know you're one of the best Guardians out there, but you cannot risk your life if you're pregnant. Why don't you consider staying here until the baby is born?"

"I'll think about it, but I still have to finish the semester of school. I don't want to waste a whole semester already and there's only a few weeks left."

"How about I make a deal with you Rose? If you take one of Abe's guardian back with you to help guard Christian while you finish the semester in case anything should happen and then come back to us until the baby is born."

"Actually, that sounds like a good plan. I think I might take it. Do you think Pavel would mind coming? I like him and he's more talkative than Sam."

Janine laughs and says "Yes and we have guests so let us go to them before they start wondering."

"Oh and mom, please don't tell anyone, especially the Belikovs. I don't want them to spill the beans to Dimitri."

"Ok Rose, no talking. Just you, me and your dad."

"Thanks mom, I love you" and I hugged her.

That night, we all sat, talked and ate. It was a wonderful evening and the Belikovs were leaving. I said my good-byes and my phone rings. Dimitri is calling so I went to my room to speak to him. He sounded worried, but I didn't think anything of it. He asked to see if I was feeling better. I told him I was and that I needed to get back to bed. He told me he loves me and I hung up without responding back to him. I think he probably suspects something is wrong because these last few times that we've talked I've been distancing myself in case he was cheating on me. I don't know what I would do, but I know if he was, I would be heart-broken.

As I lay down on the bed, I suddenly got pulled into Lissa head with a sobbing Dimitri. He looks so sad, and keeps asking Lissa if she knew what was wrong with me. Christian is with them and Tasha is comforting him. I guess he had someone to help him out. He tells them he knows there's something wrong with me and he just doesn't know how else to make me happy. He pulls Lissa into his bedroom because he wants privacy from the Ozeras.

"Lissa, I know you must know why Rose didn't want to come here to see me. Why is she avoiding me? Why is she doing this to me? Can't she see that she's hurting me? I know she goes out with her friends all the time but it sounds like she doesn't want me to hang around Tasha. She can be so jealous sometimes. I mean if she's doing it, why can't I?"

"Dimitri, I don't know why she didn't want to come. I don't know what's wrong with her, but from what Christian said, she's been stressed and sick lately. Maybe she is just sick and wants to be alone. Christian mentioned something else, but I don't know if he told Rose yet. He said that the last time he spoke to Tasha, she said that you guys were a couple and that you and Rose broke up."

"Lissa, you're her best friend so I have to tell you the truth, but please don't tell Rose. Yes, I've been seeing Tasha but it's not like that, it's casual and she's there to comfort me. She's a good friend and understands my needs too. I can see why she misunderstood, but I promise you, there's nothing emotional between us. Tasha knows there's nothing there and I'm sure Christian told Rose what she said. What if she decided to move on? What am I going to do? I love her so much, it hurts. I cannot lose her – she's my life, my soul, my everything."

"Tell me Dimitri, if you're just friends with Tasha then why does she think you guys are together? I understand where Rose might get a little jealous, but you have to understand her. If she thinks it's a loss cause, she will let go even if she gets hurt in the process. You have to know what you mean to her. If you're leading Tasha on and Rose hears about it, you know she will leave. She's not the type of person that will stay and try to work it out something she thinks it's a lost cause. She's beautiful, intelligent, outgoing, and can get any man she wants yet you throw that away to have a fling with Tasha. I know Tasha is all of those things and can give you children, but think of Rose. What would she want? Do you think she would choose anyone over you? You're the love of her life, she will choose you over anything and anyone. Make the right choices and make sure she knows. Even though you're worlds apart, just remember that you love each other and nothing can change that. If you don't keep her while you have her, you don't deserve her. She's too important in my life and I would prefer to lose a Guardian than my sister, my best friend. You know, I will choose her over you if it came down to it."

With that, Lissa ran from the room to her room. Christian followed in slowly and asked to see if she was alright and if Dimitri was alright. He looked her right in the eye and said, "Look Lissa, you're the love of my life. I would do anything and everything for you. I want you to know that, no matter what happens in our worlds apart. Rose told me something that I should not say, but I have to tell you because you're her best friend. I know Rose will get mad, but I'll deal with it when I see her again."

"Well, what is it. Why is Rose a world away from me? Why didn't she come see me? I miss her so much. I don't know how much longer I can take this." She cried on his shoulder.

"Liss, Rose is pregnant and she doesn't want the father to know, that's why she didn't want to come. She has every right not to tell the father."

"ROSE IS PREGNANT???? What do you mean?

"Yes, she's pregnant and Dimitri is the father. Who else could it be? I know Rose, she will not cheat on him. She said something about this being a shadown-kissed effect." Chris stuttered out.

"I guess that makes sense, but why doesn't she tell him? I mean, I'm sure if you found out I was pregnant, you would want to know right?"

"Yes I would and I already told her that, but you know how she is when she makes up her mind. I also blurted out to her what Tasha told me about them being together, that's another reason as to why she doesn't want to tell him. She says that if it's not going to work, then why she should have to ruin his life for something he probably doesn't want anyway. I understand where she is coming from and why she's doing this. I can picture them having the baby and then having the relationship in shams. It will hurt her more if she stays in that relationship because of a baby, than to try and find love again. It might take her a while, but she will find love again. She just needs time and space from him. Oh yeah, I found out a few days ago from Abe that Rose was going to go visit them in Russia so she's at not home. In case Dimitri decides to go visit, you will at least know to tell him that."

"She left for Siberia without telling me? I would have wanted to go too. I mean, it's winter break, we could have all went with her" Lissa said jealously.

"Yes, we could have, but this is her time to think. Give her some space and she'll come around. I love her like a sister and I would hate to lose her. I know I will someday because of the baby, but she's all that I have in California. She keeps me sane until I see you again. I love you Liss and I want to make it work." He leans into her and kisses her on the lips. A minute later he deepens it and I had to get out of there because some clothes were going to come off.

I get back to my body and I think about Lissa and Dimitri's conversation. So, he's been leading Tasha on and it hasn't been all friendly. I know he loves me, but maybe it's not enough. I think I should give us some space. I think I will take my parent's offer and come live with them. I just have to finish the semester and I'll be free. I love him more than anything, but I can't be with someone who has doubted out love and have cheated on me. I can't be with him anymore, I have to move on. I have to find my way home, wherever home may be.

"Why Dimitri, why would you do this to me? I would have given you the world, yet you shatter my heart in pieces." I silently sobbed into my pillow.


	4. Dimitri

I woke up the next morning in a better mood now that I knew almost everything. I checked the clock and decided to call Lissa. I know we have tons of stuff to discuss, so I might as well do it before she comes looking for me. I dial her number and let it ring. It keeps ringing and goes into voicemail. "Hello Liss, it' me. I miss you. I can't wait to hear from you and see you again. I just wanted to talk, but it appears you're busy so I'll call you later. Love you always." I said as I hung up.

My phone starts to buzz and I pick it up, "Hey Liss" err….. "Rose" Dimitri stated. "Hi Dimitri, I wasn't expecting you to call this early. I just left Lissa a message so I thought she was calling me back.

"How are you Rose, are you feeling better? Christian said that you were still sick when he left."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better Dimitri but I have to go, I made plans today with some friends so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok Rose, I love you ."

"I love you too Dimitri" and I hung up.

(Dimitri POV)

She said "I Love you too Dimitri" and hung up. She's been distant lately. Could it be because of what Christian said about Tasha. Maybe there's something else. I don't know, but I have to go see her. I had cancelled our plans because Tasha wanted me to go with her to Russia. I wanted to go so I can see my family but at the last minute, I decided not to and she didn't want to go without me. It was weird, I would've thought she still would have gone, but I guess she doesn't want to go without me.

I had lied to my beloved about my plans and now I have ruined our happiness. Because I was a man, I gave into temptation and may have ruined my chance at happiness. What I wouldn't give to turn back time to when we were together and happy. I never would have though Tasha to be that type of person to kiss and tell.

(Flashback)

I had a bad day at work and the Queen's servants were really getting in Lissa and my nerves. I told Lissa I needed the night off and went to the bar. Of course, Tasha ended up there too and we drank all night. I told her of my problems and she comforted me. That night, we ended up back at the apartment and in a heavy make-out session. I knew it was wrong but Rose was a world away and I have needs too. I missed Rose very much and I just needed to have sex. Tasha said she knew how I felt towards Rose and said this is a casual thing. We didn't need to think about it, it was just needs. I don't remember what happened the rest of the night as I passed out. I think we had sex that night, but I don't remember much about it.

(Current)

I felt so dirty from that, but I couldn't let that night determine my relationship with my friend. Tasha was my friend and was discrete about it. We kissed a few other times but I put a stop to it. I couldn't do this to Rose. She was my life, my everything. Oh my god, what have I done. I destroyed my life for a man's need. She would never want me back if she ever found out. I have to go see her…. I have to.

I knock on Lissa's door and she opens with just a robe on. I smile at her and call over her shoulder, nice to see you emerge from breathing Christian. I figured you two were going to be in there all day. "Lissa, I have to go see Rose. I'll be back in a week."

"Dimitri, you can't go. I don't have any Guardians because you had told me you were going to stay."

"Lissa, you have to understand, I have to go see Rose now. I have to make things right. I can't leave things the way they are now. I need her in my life. I will not be whole again unless she's with me."

Lissa stares at me then turns to Christian. He walks up to the door and says, "You can't go see her."

"Why the hell not Christian?" I yelled. I hear Tasha opening her door and peaking through the door. I push Christian and Lissa into their room for some privacy from Tasha. I don't want to give her any other ideas. "Tell me why I can't go and don't tell me it's because you don't have any Guardians because I can request one to replace me before I leave."

Lissa and Christian looks at each other before Christian turns to me and says, "She's not at home and I don't know where she went. She said she was going to be gone during the break and said she will return Sunday night before school starts again." I looked at them with tears in my eyes and say, "why didn't you tell me this sooner? She didn't say anything when I called her. She would have told me where she was going."

Lissa and Christian looked annoyed, but Christian replied, "Well, look at you. You cancelled your plans with her. Do you think she's going to sit around and wait for you to come around? You can't expect her to wait for you forever. You would know if you weren't so busy screwing around. I know you both used to talk on the phone all the time, but haven't you noticed that she doesn't want to talk anymore. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, considering you're so smart and all. Tasha told me what happened and she told me it was more than once. Don't get me started on the whole thing because I'm with Lissa on this, I'm on Rose's side. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, she went out with all those guys all the time, how would you know she didn't do anything at all?" I asked angerly.

"First of all, yes – she went out with them, but she always came home alone. She went out to have fun, but she only and always only went out for a few hours. She would tell me that she's going out with them, but sometimes, I follow her to see her by herself, either at a park, a lone movie or just shopping. She's sad that you're not with her. She's lonely without you. She can't breathe without you there, but she has managed. Do you know why she says she goes out with them all the time, it's because you tell her about Tasha and how you guys do that all the time. She's jealous that you're with Tasha and not her, she's jealous that Tasha can give you what you want most, a family and she cannot give you that."

As he said that last line, I saw a glint in his eyes like there's something more. I looked at the princess and then at Christian again and it looked like they were hiding something.

"Rose deserves the best and if you're not it, then please just let her be. Let her live in peace, let her heal; let her love again if you're not the right one for her. We love her too much to see her suffering and since you already hurt her enough, we're not going to tell you where she is." With that speech, they pushed me out of Lissa's room and locked the door.

I didn't know what else to say, I went back into my room and laid on my bed, not able to do anything or think of anyone other than Rose. "What have I done?"

Tasha opens the door and comes in, "I'm sorry for what I've caused. Please let me know you're alright. I want to let you know that I'm here for you if you need me. I love you Dimitri and I always have. I think we're right for each other. We can be a family. We can have what we want most, children. Please let me help you." She said before she walked out the door.

I looked at her and turned so my back was facing her. I couldn't look at her after what we did. I lost the love of my life because I was vulnerable, because I was a man. I am despicable. I cannot believe I ruined my chance at happiness because of a few thousand miles. I will make it up to Rose; I have to make her see that I only love her and that she is my life. I cannot stay here anymore, I have to go. I have to go somewhere, but where can go for a week? My family, I will go see them tomorrow and return next week.

I packed my stuff, called the airlines and then knocked on Lissa's door. She quietly opened it and I told her, I'm leaving on vacation for a week. "I just need to be alone, I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, but I'll be back before Monday and we'll talk then. If Rose calls, tell her I love her. I will try to give her some peace this week and see if we can move past this. I'll see you when I get back." She nodded at me and I left.

I went to the airport, got on the plane to see my family and thought about the things I've done wrong. How can I be so foolish? I cannot believe I destroyed all happiness for a desperate man's need. Hours later, the plane landed and I hailed a cab. It was going to be a few hours' drive to Baia, so I'll nap in the car. The cab pulls up to my mom's house and I pull out my luggage and headed for the door. I knock but no one opens it. I knock again, but no one is home. I leave for the neighbor's house and wait there until they return home. I hope it's soon because I miss them so much. I haven't seen them since Rose restored me approximately 5 months ago. I asked the neighbor to call looking for my mom and she says she'll try. She finally gets a hold of my mom and says they should be home soon and that I should get the spare key from my neighbor and went to the house and get comfortable. The neighbor gives me the key and I head home.


	5. Home

(Rose POV)

The Belikovs are visiting again this morning and I'm so excited to see them again. I've been here for days already and I love it here. It's beautiful and calming. My parents are doing everything for me. The Belikovs are bouncing around the house like they own the place too. I guess they just felt comfortable here, like I did. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello, I'm looking for Olena Belikova, have you seen her?" "Yes, I replied. Please hold on and I'll get her for you."

Olena picks it up and says, "Hello, this is Olena. Oh hi Tara, yes, we're at a friend's house and should be home soon. No tell him to go to the house, we should be home soon. Give him the spare key and don't tell him where we are. I cannot explain but I don't want him thinking anything about it. Yes, thank you for telling me and I'll see you soon. Thank you. Good bye."

"Olena, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Uh… yes rose, we just received a visitor so we have go get home, but I'll call you to schedule something to do later in the week, ok?

"Ok" I answered and led them to the door. We all said good-byes and I went back into the living room to watch TV. It's a good thing they have satellite because I don't understand Russian TV shows.

(Yeva POV) 

"Olena, what's going on I asked as soon as we all stepped into the car?"

"It's Dimitri, he's here visiting."

"Ok family, here's the thing. Rose does not want Dimitri to know she's here so you cannot say anything, OK? Paul, I know you love Rose, but you cannot say anything to Uncle Dimka, otherwise there will be hell to pay, you got it?" Yeva threatened.

Paul looked scared but everyone nodded and we proceeded home.

When we got there, Dimka was sitting in the living room watching TV. He looked sad, but also looked like he was happy to be home. I missed my grandson, but I hated what he's done. He could have been happy, but he ruined any chance of happiness due to loneliness. I wonder if Rose knows everything yet or if she only knew the bare minimum.

(Dimitri POV)

As I waited for my family, I sat in the living room watching TV. It's been a while since I watched Russian television shows so it's a little bazaar, but you get used to them after a little bit. As I was watching TV, I kept thinking about my Roza. I don't know how things got so wrong. Everything was perfect and then the Queen stepped in and split us all up. How can she do that? I wonder if this was her plan all along. I wonder if I can walk away from everything and come home and find a normal job. Can I give it all up? What will my Roza do, will she take me back? Would she be able to give it up too?

My family walks in and Viktoria comes running to give me a hug, followed by the rest of my family. My grandmother stands apart from the family and is the only one who does not acknowledge me. I think she knows what happened. She always knows the truth before it happens. She saw me falling in love with Rose, she saw me becoming Strigoi, she saw me being brought back from Strigoi and now this. I know she knows and she also knows that I know she knows. This is so confusing. I wonder if she will talk to me at all during my one week visit. Probably not, considering I betrayed Rose's trust and along with hers. I knew what she saw of our future because she told me along time ago, but she also stated that with knowledge of what's to happened, can also destroy what's to become. Does that mean that whatever she saw will no longer be? Rose and I will never be together because of what I did?

My mom leads me into the kitchen and sets up a little something for me to eat. I thank her and she asks, "Dimka, why are you home? Why are you not with your Roza? Has something happened?"

"Mama, I don't know where Roza is. We haven't seen each other in a while because the Queen separated our charges and Roza told me she's been sick. I was going to come with Tasha Ozera earlier this week to see you all but I stayed at the Royal Court instead. I had previously made plans with Roza, but when the opportunity of coming here to visit arose, I jumped at the chance of coming and cancelled my plans with Roza. Now I have no idea where she is. I think she's mad at me because of something someone said that I did and I don't know what to do. I came here to escape my life. I just want to be around my family because I know you will all love me no matter what happened."

"Dimka, we will always love you, but what did you do to make Roza so upset? Did she tell you why and how she hasn't been feeling well?"

"The last few times that we spoke, she's been complaining of nausea, being emotional, tired, hungry and other stuff. I asked to see if she could be pregnant but I'm the only one she's slept with and Dhampirs cannot have children with other Dhampirs so that's out of the question. On top of that, she said she's had her period the last few months so it doesn't make sense either."

"Dimka, don't think too much about it. Go get some rest and we'll talk about this later. I'm going to go out for a little bit, but please stay here until I get back because I want to talk to you some more, ok?"

"Ok mama, I will. I love you." I say as I'm walking up the stairs to my room to rest.

"I love you too Dimka." My mom calls to me while walking out the door.


	6. Talk

(Olena's POV)

I knock on the Mazur's residence and a Guardian opens the door. "Hello Mrs. Belikova, how may we help you?"

"I would like to see Roza if that's possible. I just need to get some confirmation on stuff for the rest of the week." I really need to be discrete about this. I'm pretty sure Roza is pregnant; I just need to let her know that I will support her even if my son will not.

Roza enters the living room in a pair of sweats and an overly baggy sweatshirt. How did I not notice this before? I just thought it was something she wore all the time. Of course she's trying to be discrete about the pregnancy because we are Dimitri's family and she doesn't want us to know about it. She walks over to me and greats me politely.

"Roza, I know." She looks at me and thinks about it before answering. "Did Yeva tell you because if she did, I am going to be very mad at her."

"No, she did not. I spoke to Dimitri and he's worried about you." I didn't want to tell her that he was here, especially if she was trying to get away from him. "I want you to know that he does not think anything of it, he has no idea and I will help you anyway I can. If you need me, I am here for you. You are a daughter to me, I love you so much. I cannot account for Dimka's actions but no matter what happens between you two, you will be loved by us."

She gives me a small smile and says, "Thank you Olena. That means the world to me. I spoke to my parents about the situation and after finishing the semester of school, I'm going to be moving here to stay with them for a while. I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing exactly, but I cannot put the baby in danger any longer. One of my dad's Guardians is going to accompany me back to California until the semester ends and then we'll be coming back here to stay."

I nod my head in understanding at Roza. She looks so sad, I cannot believe my son did this to her. She would have been perfect for him in every way. She was his soul mate, his love and yet he decided to put it to the test to see if it would last. I know Roza, she is strong willed, and she will not let him get close again. She's lost him too many times and each time she loses him, it rips apart of her heart with it. She will not be able to handle much more of this. That Tasha Ozera has done this to her quite a few times already and I don't know what to do about it anymore. At one time, I had hoped that Dimka and Tasha would end up together, but that was before Roza. Now that Roza was here, no one can replace her. She's one of a kind and I feel like she is one of my children.

I tell her that I support her and if she needs anything to give me a call. I also told her that she should get the full truth from Dimka and see what he has to say about it. I know the truth can be ugly, but if you can move past it, it might strengthen the relationship.

Roza tells me, "Olena, I have given my whole heart to him and each time he stomps on it, I find myself even more lost. I don't think I can do this anymore. I just want it to be over with. I want him to be happy and I know I cannot make him happy. I was never the one he was supposed to end up with. I should have died all those years ago and if I wasn't here, he wouldn't have to choose between us. I'm not supposed to be the one to give him children. I'm not supposed to be the one to love. I've loved only him and my heart has been broken into so many pieces, I cannot pick them up anymore. I only have love left for my child. Please do not tell him about the baby because I don't want a relationship with him only because of a baby. I want him to be happy and if Tasha makes him happy, then that makes me happy too. I love him enough to let him be happy. Please understand, I will always love him more than life, but I cannot give anymore to him. Each time he walks away, goes into another woman's arms for comfort for tells someone other than family that he loves them, it breaks my heart into a million pieces and I cannot do it anymore. I cannot let this happen anymore as I have a child on the way and I have to be strong for them. He or she would be here in a few months and I need my life to be stable. I need to be able to care for my child instead of worrying about my love life. I hope you understand and please do not tell Dimitri."

"Roza, I will not tell him and I still haven't gotten the whole story from him but I'm hoping one day, you will let him know that you both have a baby together. I love you Roza and I'm only a phone call away. I have to get back home but was hoping we could spend a day together one day next week." Rose nodded and I made my way to the door. I bid her goodbye and went home to confront my son.

(Dimitri POV)

I hear my mother call up to me. "Dimka, are you up? Please come down stairs." I get downstairs when I realized the whole house is extremely quiet. Everyone must be out. Just my luck, I know she's going to want to know what happened and why I'm really here.

"Dimka, why are you here? What happened? You know you can tell me anything, I am your mother and I will ways love you no matter what." I saw tears in her eyes when she said that, she's sad about something and maybe it was my situation.

"Mama, I messed up. The Queen sent Roza and Christian to California to get away from Princess Lissa. She had hopes of getting Lissa engaged to her great nephew Adrian Ivashkovs. Of course, there's no such luck but Tasha Ozera showed up and moved in with us. As you know we were close friends. Last Christmas, Tasha asked me to become her Guardian. I had thought about it, it was an amazing offer and I almost took it except I was in love with Roza. It was during the time when Roza was kidnapped by Strigoi. I loved her too much so I declined Tasha. She offered again and again, and each time I really considered it and I am always tempted to take the offer and I always decline because I love Roza too much to be taken away from her even though I would really want to start a family. I really want kids mama. I know I will be a wonderful husband and father, but sometimes I wonder if Roza cares for me as much as I care for her. She seems so distant. I know she loves me and shows a lot of affection, but I don't think the physical attraction should be everything. It seems like she's only attracted to my looks and sometimes she doesn't understand my needs and wants."

"Dimka, you don't know how much she loves you. When you were strigoi, she came to look for you. Not because she made a promise to her mentor because she made a promise to her lover. She was broken, but she came anyway. She didn't have to look for you. She could have stayed with the Princess, but she risked it all to try and save you from your current state at that time. She threw everything away for your happiness and yet, you doubt her love for you. What if she wasn't a Dhampir but a moroi, would you feel the same? What if she was able to bare your children, would that make you happy? What is it that you see in Tasha that you do not see in Roza, Dimka? Tell me how Tasha can make you happier. Make me understand, please. I love Roza like a daughter so I would like to know why I should change my mind and accept Tasha instead. Please help me understand."

"Mama, Tasha understands me. We are closer in age. Roza is still a child in some ways and I don't know if she will ever grow up. Time and time again, I am reminded of her foolishness. I love her more than anything, and yes, having children is one of the main reasons why I doubt our relationship. Tasha can give me that and I would not need to support her financially at all. I love her too. Roza is just starting her career, she will be a great guardian. She is a great guardian already, she knows so much and yet, still needs to learn more. I don't know if I can keep it up anymore. Since Roza and I have been separated by distance, I've turned to Tasha on several occasions. The first time was when we were both drunk, we thought it was just a onetime thing but it's happened again and again. I think I'm falling in love with her, but I cannot commit to her like I have with Roza. I don't know what else to say. I want to make sure I make the right decision because if and when I go back, I need to make sure I commit to one person. I cannot keep going the way I'm going because I may destroy one person or the other, mama. Please help me. I'm so lost."

"Dimka, think about it long and hard. If children were not a factor, who would you choose. You think Roza is young and childish, but how do you really feel about her? Do you love her? Do you want her? If a Strigoi was going to kill one of two people, her or Tasha, who would you choose? Make sure you choose the right person because if you choose wrong, you'll never be able to turn back ever and I will not be able to help you ever again. Make sure you think about it. If you need help, call them both and talk to them to get their point of view. Ask them how they feel about you. From what you said about Roza, she may be too mad at you to answer you honestly, so you may have to find other ways of finding out your answers. Remember what I said about the Strigoi attacking, who would you save? I have to make dinner before the family comes home so go on and get some rest. I love you no matter what you decide Dimika."

"Thanks mama." I left for my room thinking about what my mom said. If children were not a factor, I would choose Roza. I love her with all my heart. Why would I even think of Tasha that way? I was just vulnerable and she took advantage of my weakness, especially with Roza so far away. I have to find her and apologize and tell her the truth. I know she will not take me back, but I will have the rest of my life making up to her. I know her parents live here so maybe I'll go talk to them to see if they would know where she is – nah, I shouldn't they probably know about our problems, so I shouldn't hound them about their daughter's love life.

I bum around the rest of the week and it's time to go home now. I know what decision I have to make. I will go back home, finish the semester and ask to be reassigned to someone else. I don't want to be there any longer than I have to – I want to come back home. Maybe I can talk to Abe about some moroi he may know.


	7. Plane Ride

(Rose POV)

It's the night before I leave and since I've been busy touring Siberia, I haven't had any time to spend with the Belikovs. Olena and Yeva told me it was ok and that they didn't mind. I told them I was coming back in a month and that I'll be seeing them soon. They were excited and we all said goodbyes. I was on my way to the airport lounge when I thought I saw Dimitri. It looked like him but I couldn't be sure. While in Russia, I cut my hair shorter and dyed my hair blond, I know you're not supposed to do it while pregnant but I didn't care. I also lost some weight, but I gained it in my belly. No one would recognize me if they saw me. I looked different, I was different. The only thing that was the same was my height, eyes and face. I still looked the same, physically, but emotionally, I changed. I grew up. I had to because I am having a baby. I didn't fly back on the private plane. I decided to fly back to court to pick up Christian and then we will go home. I already called Christian so he'll be meeting me at the airport to wait for our flight home. I was excited to see him and tell him the news. I told him he'll have to look for me because I've changed. He laughed on the phone but said, ok, it's a challenge.

On the flight, I had my sunglasses on. Apparently the bright light from one of the reading lamps was really bright and I couldn't help it especially with the fact that I was having a really bad headache from my shadow-kissed effect. I moaned a little bit and I swear that was Dimitri on the other side of the isle. He looked over and oh my god, it was him. He looked right at me, didn't recognized me though. Especially with my different exterior and my sunglasses, I smile at him and lay my head back on the chair. I fell asleep quickly and next thing I knew, he was sitting next to me asking me where I was headed. I had to make sure he didn't know it was me. I looked back through my sunglasses, which were huge and told him with a southern accent, I was heading to Pennsylvania to pick up a friend then we were going to the west coast for school. He asked if I was involved and I said yes, then of course he noticed my baby bump. I was six months now so it's more noticeable than before.

"How far along are you miss?"

"I'm six months now, my doctor says that I'm really small for my size. Although, he says that the baby is growing steadily." I replied in a thick accent. I guess he doesn't realize it's me. I'll keep playing and see where this gets me.

"Would you mind me asking what your name is Ms?"

"No, I don't mind. My dad calls me Kitya." (nickname Abe made up)

"Hi Kitya, my name is Dimitri."

"So where are you heading Dimitri, home to a lover?"

"No, my lover is in California, I'm going to Pennsylvania for work. I'm hoping that I can get a job somewhere else. My girlfriend and I haven't seen each other in over 4 months because of our jobs, so I would like to see her soon. I miss her dearly but I know I have betrayed her trust." He whispers.

"Why would you think you betrayed her, maybe she's hiding something from you."

"I did betray her, the first time was a drunken night, but since then, it hasn't and the only excuse I can use is the distance is driving me crazy. I want to have a baby with her but we cannot due to our jobs."

"Do you love her? Why would you jeopardize your relationship for a fling? Don't get me wrong, she probably won't find out but one day, she will know and she might not take you back."

I feel so strange; I can talk to her like my Roza. I feel like I know her. I must have seen her somewhere before I just cannot figure out where. She seems so familiar, at the same time strange. "Kitya, do you mind me asking where you were coming from? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"I was just visiting family in Baia, I was there for winter break and will be going back there after the semester ends. I like it there, it's peaceful and it's some place I would like to raise my baby."

"Do you mind me asking what you're having?"

"Well, I don't know yet, I wanted it to be a surprise. I haven't told the father yet. I haven't seen him a long time. We've been having some personal problems and I don't think it's going to work out. I love him a lot, enough to let him be happy with whoever he wants to be with. He probably doesn't even want a family with me."

"I'm sure he does. He is a lucky fella to have such a wonderful woman like you."

"You should tell him that because I don't think he feels that way. I think he cheated on me and I found out through friends. I don't know if I will be able to forgive him. He broke my heart into a million pieces. He makes me feel so used and cheap. He also called me childish and I'm sure there are other names there as well; I just haven't heard them all. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom, you know pregnant women. We use the restroom all the time. I'll be right back."

I cannot believe I'm talking to Dimitri that casually and he told me of his cheating. I cannot believe I was that calm ever. I think I am able to let go now. I know what I need to do now. I have to let him be happy, even if it kills me. I love you Dimitri forever, I think to myself.

I walk back to my seat in first class and sit down. He's asleep in my seat so I take the seat he was sitting in. I think he knew I was going to keep getting up so he purposely switched seats so I will not have to keep going over him. I smiled as I see how peacefully he's sleeping. He looks so vulnerable when he's asleep. I missed him so much.

I fell asleep quickly and woke up to his fingers gently intertwined with mines. I don't think he did it on purpose because he's still sleeping. He unconsciously knows it's me but cannot make the links in while awake. I leave our hands and fell asleep to the pilot announcing that the plane will be landing shortly and we should buckle up. I awoke to his beautiful brown eyes staring through my sunglasses and peaking at our hands. My head was on his shoulder and his arms were supporting me and my belly. I felt so safe in his arms, I cannot let this go. I love him too much but he hurt me so bad.

Good morning I said. I forgot which accent I used before so I went with a New York one. He turned his head and smiled… "I thought you were southern?"

"I am" I replied with a small smile. I didn't want to give him my man-eating smile because he would know it's me.

"ok, it was just weird hearing a different accent from you that's all."

"Uh, thank you for taking care of me while I was sleeping. I really appreciate it. I hope you don't do this to every girl you meet?"

"nah, only the rare and special ones. You're one of a kind. You remind me of my Roza, can always read me, make me spill my deepest darkest secrets and is the holder of my heart."

"If she can do that, why did you run to someone else for comfort? Don't get me wrong, you tell me that Roza is the love of your life, but you throw it away by going to someone else?"

"yea well, a few thousand miles and months apart can do that to you. My job is very stressful and even though she is trying her best, I need her near me in order to function correctly. I go crazy when she's not near, it makes me do crazy stuff."

"So that's your excuse? That's a poor excuse you know."

"Yea I know. The other reason is because I want to have a baby, and my Roza and I can never have children together. This other person is just a distraction. She wants to have a life with me but time and time again, I have chosen my Roza. Now, after talking to you, I understand why I keep chosing Roza. She means the world to me. She may not be the mother of my children, but she makes me feel proud and loved. Do you think there'll ever be a day when she will take me back? She is refusing to talk to me right now, her friends are against me and I know my family is pissed too."

"I'm sure she will, give her time and one day, she'll surprise you. If you wait for her, you'll be surprised at what she can accomplish. She sounds like an extraordinary person, I hope you don't give into temptation again, otherwise there might not be another chance."

"I'm willing to wait. I've made other arrangements already. I'm asking to be reassigned when I get back to work. I love my job, but I love her more. Of all the people in my life, I would throw myself in front of her to save her. She's the reason why I lived, she my heart, my soul, my everything."

"Well, we're here. Thanks for the talk. I can see clearly now. I understand a lot more about relationships and you help me realized that I should consider giving my boyfriend another shot. I know he hurt me very bad and there's no excuse for it, but I guess he deserves to know about this bundle of joy too." I pointed to my belly.

"Do you mind if I touch?" I shake my head no. "Thank you for listening. I've wanted to get that all off my chest for a while now. Do you mind me asking what you'll be doing now?

"I'm going back to school to finish the semester with my friend and then I'm going back to Baia to live with my family until I figured out what I'm doing next. If you decide to come there, look me up. I'm not going to tell you my last name, but come find me." I winked at him and walked away to find Christian. I turn around and see him walking the other way. He goes to the parking garage and gets in and takes off. I wonder if he even realized it was me the whole time. I wonder if Chris will find me. It'll be a nice challenge. A lot can change in a week.


	8. Shock

Our plane leaves in an hour and a half. Lissa, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Tasha and the guardians are standing around. I don't walk up to them because I don't want them to know who I am. Instead, I see Lissa, Mia and a lady guardian walk to the restroom while the others are waiting. I quickly follow them into the restroom and see where they went. The guardian goes in first, secures the area and goes back on guard on the outside. Perfect, I'll have more time with them.

"Lissa I called, I know you're here."

"Rose, Rose, where are you?" Liss comes out and searches the whole restroom, of course I'm standing in front of her but she doesn't even recognize me. I turn around and squeak, and run to her. She starts screaming, and then I cover her mouth. "Liss, it's me." She looks at me wide eye and Mia's mouth is hanging open.

"WHAT, you looked like you saw a ghost?"

"Rose, you look different, what have you done. You look totally different. You look happier than the last time I saw you. We've been looking all over for you. Yet, here you are."

"Liss, I know. I've been watching you guys search. I have been cracking up. Don't tell anyone, I just want to go home in one piece. Guess who I met on my way back home. Dimitri. Of course he didn't know it was me either."

"Dimitri went to Siberia too. Of course he did. Where else would he have gone? Oh and there it is, may I?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mia, close your mouth before it starts attracting flies."

"Rose, oh my god, it's really you. I've missed you so much. And you're pregnant. How far along are you?? Who's the Moroi?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I'm 6 months now and I've missed you too. Apparently since I'm shadow-kissed, I'm able to have kids with anyone, Dhampir or moroi." Not giving her a clue about who the father was. "Mia, I'm not telling you who the father is, for now. You may find out later, but nows not the time. Plus I have a plane to catch so just have Christian meet me at the plane. I arranged for us to sit next to each other, but we'll see if he recognizes me when we're on board. Now, take care Lissa, I love you and miss you. Please keep an eye on Dimitri for me. Thank you both for being there for me. I love you both." I walked out of the restroom and to the boarding area.

Christian didn't recognize me at all. Finally after taking off, I lay my head on his shoulder and he gently pushes me off. I smile at him and say, "see fire boy, I win." He turns and starts screaming bloody mary. "Oh my god Rose, what happened? I never dreamed of you changing your whole appearance. You look even hotter than before, nothing compared to Lissa but no one recognized you."

I know, Dimitri, Lissa and Mia didn't recognize me.

"Wait did you say Dimitri?" Christ arches his brows.

"Yes I did. He was on my plane back from Siberia and was across the row but eventually ended up talking to me the whole flight. Consciously I don't think he knew it was me, but unconsciously he did, he was holding me. It was sweet, but I'm still mad. Of course I made the mistake of forgetting which accent I used before I feel sleep so when I woke up I used a New Yorker one instead of the southern drawl."

He laughs and says, we'll have to catch up. But I have other things in mind. I have to tell him before we get home. Pavel will be meeting us there, so I have to make sure he knows before we meet him.

"Chris, before you fall asleep, I have something I need to tell you. I'm leaving after the semester ends. Pavel, one of my dad's guardians is coming to help me guard you because of my condition. Once the semester ends, I'm going back to live with my parents. We already spoke about it. I'm sorry I'm leaving. I'm not doing any good with the pregnancy and all."

"It's ok Rose. I knew this was coming. It's just sooner than I thought. You will visit wouldn't you? You wouldn't forget me?"

"Of course not fire boy – you're one of a kind. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home." With that, we both fell asleep. The flight lands and the loud speaker come on announcing our arrival in LAX. Christian and I make our way to get our luggage and we meet the guardians at the car. We're on our way home now.


	9. Unexpected Surprises

(Arrival at home)

We get home and welcomed by our friends who has been house-sitting for us. We bid them farewell and settled in. Of course, everyone was surprised to see the difference in my appearance and is just amused with Christian's reaction. Pavel shows up at the door and I jump to hug him in surprise. I'm happy you're here Pavel you make my day easier knowing that someone capable as you is here helping me guard Christian. He is a brother to me and I don't want anything to happen to him. He winks at me and I show him to his room.

Later on that night, I received a phone call from a stressed Dimitri. He sounded urgent on the phone so I reluctantly decided to talk to him and hear him out.

"Ok Dimitri, spill it. I know what's going and I want to hear it from you." He answers me and tells me everything and also mentions in there about his plans on getting reassigned. I know he loves Lissa too, but it appears he loves me more. He wants to make it work but I don't want to deal with this right now. I tell him that after the semester ends, I'll be taking a vacation for myself and that I'll let him know soon. I also tell him that I need some time to think things through with everything that's been happening and I will try to talk to him. I just cannot do it every day. I bid him goodbye and told him I'll talk to him soon.

Dimitri sounded hurt when I told him that, but he knows he cannot do anything to help the situation. I just hope he waits for me instead of moving on. That night, I dreamt of our life together, what we could have had. What might have been and what could have been. I was such an emotional person right now and I still had 3 months to go.

(End of semester)

It's now the end of the semester and my relationship with Dimitri has gotten better. I still haven't seen him but at least I'm able to talk to him on the phone a little now. I hope he doesn't think I'm running from him. I tell him I'm going on vacation and that I'll call him. He told me that he was leaving for a bit too, he spoke to a Moroi and has been reassigned to him and have taken the option. He says he starts after the new year and will hopefully get more time off so we can be together. I'm glad he wasn't cheating on me with Tasha anymore. I just hope we can get to where we used to be, so in love.

Pavel and I are packing. Today, I'll meet Christian's new guardian and Pavel and I will be leaving for Siberia. I'm excited to see my parents again. I have gained some more weight in my belly, you can tell I'm really pregnant now. I have a bulging stomach and is excited to see my family again. I just hope that I don't disappoint any of them. I miss them so much. Pavel and I hailed a cab and we're on our way to the airport. We arrive just in time for the departure. I tell Pavel of my plane headaches and he immediately tells the flight attendant. It seems shortly after we arrived in Russia and was escorted by my dad's guardians. I know he cares about me that is why he would send them all to get me. What I didn't realized was that one of his new guardians was Dimitri. Oh my god, I cannot believe Dimitri asked my dad for a job. At least he didn't know it was me they were picking up. Dimitri was in the other car so he didn't know it was me. I hope my dad didn't say anything to him about me. I called my dad on the phone and he picked up.

"Rose, I want you to know that I didn't tell him that it was you they were picking up. I just told him that it was a family member and that you were going to stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind me hiring him to work for me. When he asked me, he seemed really desperate, so I agreed, along with your mother. This way, we can keep an eye on him along with Olena and Yeva. I hope you don't mind. He lives with us too, so you're going to have to work out your problems. I can keep him entertained for a few days, but you'll have to see him someday."

"Ok dad, it's all right. I'll deal with it. I have to tell him the truth. If he already left Lissa and Tasha, then I think I should give him a chance. I still love him with all my heart, I cannot stand to lose him. I'll have the car drop me off at home, do you think you can have the other car stop somewhere else before coming back to the house so I can get settled to tell him the news?"

"Yes baby, I'll figure something out. I'll see you soon." Abe hung up and I turned to Pavel to thank him for his help in my situation. We've become close since him coming back to live with me for a month. He's like a brother to me.

We arrive at the house, the guardians with us carried all my stuff in and I head to my room. After unpacking and straightening my stuff out, an hour later my parents came to my room and told me Dimitri is here. I asked them to escort him to my room, the waiting area. About 5 minutes later, Dimitri shows up and when he sees me, the look on his face is priceless.

Kitya, you're here. I was wondering who we were picking up at the airport. I say in my best Rose voice, "Dimitri please sit. We need to talk." After hearing me say that, he must have figured it out that it was me. He looked dumbfounded. "Rose, why didn't you tell me it was you. You've changed and pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Dimitri, I am 8 months now." When I stated that fact, he turned sorrowful and there was a glint in his eyes. I think he believes I cheated on him too.

"It's not what you think Dimitri. The baby is yours. You're the only one I've slept with. I love you. I know we have problems but we'll figure it out." With that, he closed the distance and kissed me. I've felt so alone for so long, since kissing him, I've felt at home.

"I missed you Dimitri and please tell me you'll never leave again."

"I missed you too Rose, and I promise, I will never leave again and I will owe you forever. For giving me a second chance, for loving me still and for our family. You cannot believe how ecstatic I am about having a baby. I'm guessing it's another one of the shadow-kissed effect?" I nodded my head and he took me to the bed for a heavy make-out session.

We were interrupted with a pain in my stomach. Oh my god, this cannot be happening. The baby is early, I know Dimitri is here now but I still want a month to get adjusted to us before the baby comes. I let out a jagged breath and Dimitri notices right away. "Roza, what's wrong. Is there something wrong with the baby," concern written all over his face when looking at me.

I turned to him and said, "Dimitri, the baby is coming. It's coming now, with that, I stood and my water broke in the room and a wave of pain so excruciating that I cannot help but scream. My parents come rushing in as I'm bent over in Dimitri's arms."

"Kitya," my dad calls. "What's wrong baby?"

Dad, mom, the baby is coming. It's too soon. Can you please call the doctor to come here, I don't want to go to the hospital? "Of course honey, he's on speed dial and we'll get him here soon." About 20 minutes later, the whole Belikov family along with Mark and Oskana and the doctor arrives. About 10 minutes after the doctor arrives, I give birth to a beautiful baby boy, I looked at Dimitri and we smile. Of course, I asked the doctor, "why am I still having so much pain. I just gave birth, shouldn't I be feeling better?"

The doctor looks at me and tells me to put my legs up and smiles, "Rose, that's because you're having another one. When you feel the contraction, start pushing." One minute later, I feel the contraction and start pushing. I push as hard as I can only to be interrupted with a crying and a baby girls face in my arms. I'm so happy right now I'm crying. Dimitri is right next to me crying along with me. We are both so happy at this moment, no one can break us out of our moment until Dimitri's phone starts ringing. He ignores it and turns it off. We settled for the night with our children. I don't think anything can ruin this moment. We both fell asleep while the kids are being watched by our moms.

We woke up the next morning, in a daze. I'm in my happy place with my Dimitri by my side. Nothing can make me happier than to have my family together. A few moments later, my dad comes in with the phone for Dimitri. "Dimitri, they said the call is important and you need to take it. I understand you love my daughter, but if you hurt her again, you'll never see her again, do you understand?" I guess Abe's threat must have been heard because Dimitri promised never to hurt or leave me again.

"Hello," Dimitri answered. The look on his face, I don't know what that means. He looks puzzled but also scared and something else. I cannot figure it out, and then he looked at me and said goodbye and hung up. "That was Tasha, she found out I left and wants me back. She says that we belong together and that she's carrying my child and if she cannot have me than you cannot either. She threatened me, told me that if I don't go back to her, she's going to go look for you and kill you. Roza, you're my world, I should not have done something as stupid as that to jeopardized our relationship. I love you and will always protect you and my babies. Nothing will happen to our family, I promise you."

I didn't know what to think because she wants him and is threatening to kill me. I guess she doesn't know about the kids yet, so they should be safe. "She's pregnant?" I finally registered that he said that. The look on his face tells me he didn't want it, but I can tell he had originally wanted it. "Dimitri, if you want to go, please I will not stop you. I love you with all my heart. You're the owner of my heart and soul. I cannot stop you from loving her. You can have a wonderful life with her and your child. You don't have to stay with me because I have kids now. I know you love her otherwise it would never happened. Please, go, I release you of your obligations because maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Roza, you are my life. I love her but only as a friend. You are what I want most. You are the mother of my children; you and the kids are my world. I will never leave you. I will never have any contact with her anymore. I will call her to tell her that, but I want you in the same room. I want you to hear her when we talk, I want you to know and trust me again. I don't want to lose what I value most in life, you my love. You and my children are what I value most. I love you more than life, if I cannot have you, I would prefer to die."

With his speech, I kissed him and he carried me back to the bed for another make-out session because I'm supposed to avoid sex for a month yet. We finally emerge from our bedroom to find the kids. We still haven't named them so we decided to pick them up from their naps and look at them. I looked at my son and the name "Benjamin" screamed at me. I turned to Dimitri and told him the name, "Benjamin Dimitri Belikov." He smiled and looked at his daughter then turned to me and said, "Vasailya Rose Belikov." I know you love Lissa, so we will name our daughter after your best friend. Let's call Tasha and then call your friends to tell them the great news. We put the kids to sleep again with our moms keeping a watchful eye on them.


	10. Changes

We left the room and returned to the den where we can have this conversation. Dimitri put her on speaker phone and asked me to be quiet the whole time. "We do not know where she will be but I don't want her to know where you and the kids are. I don't know what she would do if she found out. Please do this for me. She knows I'm here in Baia, so I don't want her to come here to find you." I nodded at him and we hear her on the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Tasha, it is Dimitri. I just want to let you know that I cannot come back to you. I don't love you, nor do I want to spend my life with you. As for your threat of killing Rose, I'm not with Rose anymore so you should leave her alone. Since we had our affair, Roza has left me to be with another and I'm not coming back. You hurt Roza and I a lot and now we are both lost. Please, let me leave in peace."

"Dimitri, but I'm pregnant. I know you want to be a father, aren't you excited about being a father?"

"Yes, I want to be a father very badly, but I don't want to be the father to your child. I know what you're probably thinking, but I want nothing to do with you anymore. I left for a reason and I will not have you follow me. My family wants nothing to do with me anymore and neither do Lissa and Christian. I love them as well, but I am putting myself first. Please do not follow me or you will regret it. Have a nice life Tasha."

"Dimitri, you cannot do this to me. I love you. I'm carrying your child. I want us to work on our relationship." Tasha cried.

"Goodbye and have a nice life. Do not call me or see me ever again."

Dimitri hung up and came over to me and gave me a hug. I'm sorry you had to witness that baby; I can't stand to see you hurting anymore. Let's call your friends and then we'll go back to the kids. Dimitri dialed Liss's number.

"Lissa, it's Dimitri. I have some great news, or we have some great news."

"Dimitri, what news do you have that you had to call so early in the morning?"

"Liss, it's me Rose and you're a new aunt to Benjamin Dimitri Belikov and Vasailya Rose Belikov."

"Oh my god Rose, congratulations. I guess you two are back together, but I have some bad news. Tasha has been a little irate lately and is threatening Rose's life. The Queen has also been acting weird too, but I don't know what's happening. I found out from Adrian that Tasha's pregnant and the Queen has been playing with your relationship. Apparently losing one of the best guardians was a huge loss so the Queen is set on bringing Dimitri back. Tasha and the Queen seem to be doing everything in their power to get Dimitri back. It was the Queen and Tasha plan all along. They planned on splitting us up so that Tasha can end up with Dimitri and Adrian with me. They did not want to hurt Christian so that's why they planned it so that Rose went with him to California. I think this was Tasha's idea. Dimitri did you know that Tasha knows your favorite drink? Yea the bar you went to is the bar that she owns. No one ever drinks Russian Vodka, so she drugged you and had her way with you. She told you that you both had sex but you really didn't. Those other times in which you thought you had sex, it's not true either. See everytime you went out and had drinks, you were so drunk that you pasted out. She's been secretly seeing Adrian and the child is his. The Queen wanted Adrian with another Moroi so he figured, he will help you both out and date her, hoping to free you both from her. What she doesn't know is that every time they were together, he used compulsion on her to make it think it was Dimitri. The Queen and Tasha don't know this because Adrian's been keeping to himself. I think he's falling for her, but Dimitri I want to let you know that the child she's carrying is not yours. You never slept with her. You only remember you did because Adrian asked me to use compulsion on you to make you think that. I'm sorry for keeping this from you and please don't tell Christian and Adrian I told you. I love you both, please stay safe. I think you need to go into hiding now. Dimitri, make sure you tell Abe and have him tell the Queen you quit your job and decided to leave. You need to make it look real. Rose, I know no one recognizes you but please do not make it known. You have to change your names, appearances and make sure no one knows who you used to be. Christian and I will visit as soon as we're able to. We love you. Bye."

"Bye Liss, we love you too and stay safe." We hung up the phone and he came over to hold me.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm sorry they put you through that. I'm glad Liss did that to you though, that means you never cheated on me and I'm happy about that," with that I kissed him and we went back to the baby's room to talk to our mothers and tell them of the situation.

We called Abe and the other guardians in, explained the whole situation and we all sat there trying to come up with a plan. I was already disguised so I'll just keep up my look. Dimitri on the other hand, would need some more work. There's nothing we can really do to change his appearance. Abe decided to call the Queen to tell her that Dimitri quit his position as his guardian and told him he was leaving for Italy to visit some family there. The Queen believed him. Our next step is to change Dimitri's appearance. We decided to cut his luscious hair, to a short crew cut. Give him blond highlights, change his style of clothing. No more jeans and ready for fights. He has to act more like a Moroi and has been given guardians. He also took my Dad's last name. He's now known as Benjamin Dimitri Mazur. He picked Benjamin because that was our son's name. He didn't want to lose his name so we made it his middle name. We were told to keep our distance from the Belikovs. They can only come over so often to visit because of safety issues and Dimitri and I received full make-overs. We still trained, but now we didn't train as often. Dimitri added a little weight so now he looked more different than before.

We both lived with my parents with our kids. Abe got Dimitri a normal job at a bank – financing and investing. He's really good at it considering he graduated with a finance degree previously. I stayed home with the kids. My dad said that money was not a problem because he will always support me. My parents adored the children and just couldn't stand to stay away from them. We did receive a visit from Tasha once, but Dimitri and I stayed away with the kids. She didn't suspect us at all. We stayed in our wing of the house and decided that we needed a more secure area. The Belikovs have been following the rules, keeping their distance, only visiting the Mazurs like visiting neighbors. My dad said the house was too small and decided to build us a new home. While it was being built, Dimitri and I decided to visit Lissa and Christian in California. We knew Tasha was at court. Lissa had declined the Queens offer and moved in the Christian. They are pregnant now and are expecting twins. Tasha had a baby boy with Adrian's green eyes. Of course, she thought it was weird until Adrian told her that the baby was his. They got a paternity test to prove it and she was pissed. Adrian showed up in my dream to tell me about all the stuff. I really miss everyone.

The Queen wasn't too happy about finding out that the baby was Adrian's either. She has banned Tasha from the Royal Court and is living in Minnesota again. The child stayed with Adrian because she didn't want a reminder of her and Adrian. She was so sure the baby was Dimitri's. Adrian told me he eventually told her that she never had anything with Dimitri and it was all compulsion. Tasha wasn't too happy about that but decided to just leave and try to live her life. She told him that she was sorry about what she did to both Dimitri and I and hopefully one day we can forgive her. Of course, I never will. I'm sure she's still out to get us.

I know the Queen is still out to get us, so we still used our fake names. Mines is Kitya Roza Mazur and Dimitri's is Benjamin DImitri Mazur. We headed out to meet our friends with our children, Benjamin Dimitri Mazur and Vasailya Rose Mazur. Dimitri is sad that we didn't take his last name. It's all for the better and to keep us safe. Of course my parents were ecstatic because we took my dad's last name. We finally arrive at Lissa and Christians and were bombarded with kisses and hugs.

(In California)

We all settled in with our guardians and Lissa and Christian are so excited to see the kids. They looked at them and smiled. "Rose, your baby girl looks just like you and your son looks exactly like Dimitri. It's so weird seeing mini-you. I hope our kids look like us too."

"Yeah, we were surprised as well, but you know, we're both very happy. By the way, please call me Kitya now. We cannot be careful enough. Please make sure you call Dimitri, Benjamin or Ben and by the way, our last name is now Mazur." As I said that both their eyes bugged out.

"Ok, we will do that. We want to make sure your family is safe. As we can see with the number of guardians you both have, it looks pretty safe."

"Yeah, Abe refuses to let us go anywhere without Guardians. I would have to admit, 8 guardians for us four is a lot too, but I guess it's for our protection as well as our children. We can never be too careful though." Everyone nodded.


	11. Vistors

Chapter 10

We have been enjoying the beautiful weather in California along with Lissa and Christian's company. It has been hard being away from my parents and Dimitri's family, but we'll only be here a short amount of time before we go back home. Lissa is about 7 months along now and it'll be nice if we can stay here until the babies are born. If not, we'll have to come back to visit. Dimitri was putting the kids to sleep, Christian was watching TV while Lissa was making a snack so I had asked Christian about his aunt, not because I was interested in what she was doing but because it was his only family left.

"Hey Chris, how's your aunt doing?"

"Ummm, I haven't talked to her since she pulled that stunt with you and Dimitri. I don't think I can forgive her yet. You are family to me too and for her to act that way towards my family has changed my perspective of her."

"Thanks Chris for your support, but she is your family as well. You should forgive her and let her back into your life, even though it may have caused some issues with me and Dimitri, it has strengthened our relationship. Who knows, maybe one day we can all be friends, I just don't think that's possible yet or in the near future. I'm thinking – far future here. You know how I am." I winked at him.

"Yea, I do know how you like to hold grudges against everyone. I'll think about what you said because I would like her to be part of my family, but I don't know if I would like it so soon after all the problems we just had. Plus, now that Adrian is a father, we have grown to like each other, well I wouldn't say like, but we can tolerate each other's company now. Oh by the way, he's going to stop by next week and is bringing the baby along, would you guys like to see them or should we have him rescheduled?"

"Yea, that'll be great. It'll be nice to catch up with him and see his little one too. I cannot believe he's a father now. Then again, I cannot believe Dimitri and I are parents too. Look how fast we're all moving on, can you believe it? It seemed like yesterday we were just graduating and now we all have kids and are starting families."

"I know what you mean, but then again, you started before we were done so I supposed it was bound to happen." Chris winked at me.

I have grown to love Christian like a brother. He may be sarcastic and irritating but he's my pain in the ass brother. Just as we finished our conversation, Lissa walked into the room with a large plate with all sorts of food on there. I see behind her that Dimitri is coming down the stairs with his daughter. I guess he couldn't put her to bed. He likes to hold her to sleep so it'll be tough trying to put her down in a bassinet now because she's so used to him. At least she's a deep sleeper; she'll be able to sleep through anything if her daddy is holding her.

"Hey babe, I told you to stop treating her like a princess, you're never going to be able to put her down now. She'll get used to you holding her all the time again and when you get back to work, I'll have hell to pay." I smiled at Dimitri. He gives me that knowing look like 'yeah I know, but I cannot help it'.

"Roza, you know I love to hold her to sleep because she is my princess. I know you'll have hell to pay for it later but I only have a couple of weeks before we go back and then she can go back to her normal sleeping schedules." He winks at me giving me the look saying, 'you know you like holding her too.'

"Dimitri…………please-" he held up his hand to stop me from saying anything else and started up the stairs to put the princess down. As I started to follow him, I was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" I yelled to everyone in the living room. I opened the door and look who it is. It appears Adrian and Tasha are here for a visit. I thought they weren't together anymore. I thought after the whole situation with us and the baby, that Tasha went back to live in Minnesota. Oh well, hopefully that bitch will know to keep her hands to herself and off Dimitri. Speaking of him, I'll need to go warn him.

"Adrian and Tasha, it's nice to see you both. It's been a long time." I smiled sweetly while addressing them.

"Little Dhampir, is that you? Oh my god you've changed, a lot and you look way hotter," says Adrian grinning.

"Yes Adrian, it is I, Rose. Geese Adrian, get a grip. It hasn't been that long and you dream-walked me just a few days ago. Although I would have to admit, I did not look like this in the dream. I kept my looks the same as it used to look." I winked at him.

"Tasha, it's nice to see you again. Where's the little one, I would like to see your whole family together." I plastered a fake smile for her. That bitch, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for what she's done.

"Rose, it's nice to see you too and the little one is just behind us sleeping in the car seat. I'll pull him out and bring him out just after his nap. I don't want to wake him because he gets cranky when woken up too soon." Tasha stated with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Well, welcome to Christian and Lissa's home, I have to go do something really quick, but they are in the living room. Come in and go see them. I bet they will be excited to see you both." I left them both in the foyer while I ran upstairs to see Dimitri and the kids. I wonder what was taking Dimitri so long to put his daughter down. I approach the door and I see him with both kids in his lap now. They are both awake and he's softly singing them a song in Russian. I love it when he does that. He's been teaching me Russian but it's harder to grasp. At least I know all the swear words now. *Winks*.

"Mr Belikov, what are you doing?" I quietly whispered in his ears. He jumped but relaxed when he knew it was me.

"Vasailya wake Ben up again?" I asked him. He nodded and went back to humming to them. I took Ben out of his hands and turned to him. "Your old friend who threatened my life is downstairs. I really don't want to see her but she's here with Adrian and the baby. I know you want me to act all mature al all but I don't know if I can after everything we've been through. What are we going to do hunnie?"

Dimitri stands up to face me and kisses me right on the lips and then whispers, "Roza, don't worry about her. Just think about us and your friends. You know I will never leave you ever, especially now with our handfuls here. We have the perfect life and just because she was once my friend, it doesn't mean I'll let her be my friend ever again. Trust me, I'll remind her of her mistakes and tell her that I will never forgive her for her doing."

"Dimitri, you know since she is your friend, you can forgive her if you like. Just because you do, it does not mean that I will though. I do want to see Adrian though, so how about we go downstairs and meet everyone." He nodded to me and took Ben from me holding both of his kids in his arms.

"Come on Roza, you lead us and we'll always be behind you." He and the kids followed me downstairs to the living room to meet my friend and his ex. I wonder how she will react when she finds out that we have two gorgeous kids and looks exactly like me and Dimitri. I smile evilly to myself as I think of plans to make her suffer the visit.


	12. Great Night

Chapter 11

We get downstairs and I turned back to look at my husband and kids. I love them so much. Hopefully nothing bad will happen but I just have a gut feeling that Tasha is up to no good and will come between us again. Then again, she didn't know that we have children, so she'll be surprised. I know Dimitri will never intentionally hurt us, but I know he's not immune to compulsion. I'll have to find out if there's something that can make him immune to compulsion that will make things easier. I'll talk to Lissa about making a charm for him that will make him immune to it. I'm sure there's a way to do it. I give my husband and kids each a kiss and we entered the living room. Lissa puts her plate of food on the coffee table and both her and Christian comes over to take both our kids from Dimitri. They love kids so much so I know how spoiled their kids will be when they arrive. Adrian and Tasha looks at each other and smiles. Adrian picks up his son and walks over to shake Dimitri's hand. Tasha walks along side Adrian and gives Dimitri a kiss on the cheek and a long hug. I would say anything longer than 30 seconds is too long. Dimitri had to pry himself away from her, let's just say it looked a little funny; especially with the glare coming from Adrian. I guess he learned to love her. I'm happy for him, but it appears she's still hooked on Dimitri.

"Adrian and Tasha," Dimitri addressed. "It's nice to see you both again. I wanted you to know that Rose and I are happily married now and those beautiful creatures over there are our children." With that comment, Adrian and Tasha both turned to look at Lissa and Christian.

Tasha stumbled, "but how…, you're both dhampirs and cannot have children together. It must be a mistake, Rose cheated on you."

"Now Tasha, if you cannot play nice, you will never see us again. I know you came to Russia in search for me. Rose and I knew about your intentions the whole time. I still haven't forgiven you for your actions to separate the two of us, but since you're the aunt of my wife's best friends, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." With that, Dimitri towed me towards where Lissa, Christian and Adrian were with the kids.

"Sorry Adrian, these are my kids, Benjamin Dimitri Belikov and Vasailya Rose Belikov. They are both handfuls, but they are ours," Dimitri gladly announced with pride.

"Dimitri and Rose, they are gorgeous, I take it they are only about 6 months older than my little Ethan. They look like miniature you both. It's so weird thinking of you two as parents. Then again, I feel that way too. I cannot believe I have a life to look after now. Rose, I know that you're with Dimitri now and Tasha is also a part of my family now, but I just want you to know, I will always love you." Adrian stated.

The look on Dimitri looked like he could murder Adrian. I squeezed his hands in a comforting manner and whispered in his ears, "I only love you my dear. It appears they will be staying here tonight, so let's give them a show they will never forget tonight." I know he felt more relaxed afterwards but seemed anxious now. I bet he's ready to get it on now.

"Well, it's been a long day and we haven't rested since our arrival, so we're going to head on to bed. Lissa and Christian, we know you would put the kids in bed when you're done, right?" They both nodded. We both turned to Adrian, Ethan and Tasha, "Adrian, Tasha, we're to assume you will be here for a few more days," they nodded, "in that case, we'll see you both tomorrow and can catch up." We called out to everyone, "Good night, we'll see you all tomorrow." We both walked over to our children and gave them both hugs and kisses and then headed upstairs.

As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom, Dimitri pushed me against the wall and closed the door behind him. He kissed me like there's no tomorrow. He picked me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips while he walked us over to the bed. God I missed him. With the kids and the trip, it's been a good week since we've had sex and let me tell you, we were going to have great sex tonight.

Dimitri murmured into my neck, "Roza, I've been waiting to do this to you for a whole week. I need you so much right now." I couldn't speak because I was too busy thinking of things I wanted to do so I nodded instead.

We ripped each other clothing off in record time, but when we got to our undergarments, we took our time. I was always dressed for this, that's why Victoria's secret was my favorite store. I know he liked all lacy stuff so I always wore them, just to get to him. Of course, I like them too. While kissing me everywhere his hands traveled down my body, leaving sparks flying everywhere. He approaches the hem of my panties as he's still kissing me ferociously. He teases me my leaving my panties on. He starts caressing on top of my panties close to my center. I moan telling him I want more. Instead of taking of my panties, he parts it by my legs and starts playing with my clit. Oh my god, he knows just out to make me want to cum. I know he can feel how wet I'm getting. I want him inside me, so I put my hands into his boxers and grab him. He's so big and long, I just want him now. Instead, I push him down on the bed and I kneel next to him. I start stroking him then I bent over and started to suck him. I hear him moan as soon as I make contact. I know he likes this. He moves until he gets to the middle of the bed and positions me so that we're in the 69 position. As I'm sucking him, he starts to caress me again. This time, he puts one finger inside me. Oh, he starts pumping and then sucking me as well. He takes out the finger, licks all my juices off and this time, his tongue does all the work. He sucks like there's nothing in the world that would taste better. This only makes me increase my speed on his dick. I moan and moan and oh I'm going to cum. I know he feels the same because I can feel it as I am sucking him. He's getting harder and harder. He starts to suck and lick faster and faster. We both moan at the same time as we both reach our climax and he flips me over lay me on my back.

Instead of resting after we both just came, he starts caressing me again. This time, he decides to take off my panties and bra. I take his boxers off to. He kicks it off and hovers over me, but doesn't do anything other than kiss. He lies down on his side and starts to play with me again. This time, he goes with two fingers pumping. I tried to grab him, but he shakes his head. "Just lay there my beautiful," he said huskily. I managed to lay there with one of my hands in his hair. He's just too gorgeous for his own good.

He kisses me while his other hand travels down to my private area again. He starts playing with my clit then adds two fingers inside. He starts pumping again and he feels so right. He's taking his time, slipping in then out. He goes slow one minute, then fast, then slow again. He's torturing me, all the while, kissing me endlessly. He enters again, this time he starts to wiggle his fingers faster all while playing with my clit. He hits the spot and I scream his name as I cum. "Dimitri….." Of course, he's smiling while doing this. He gives me a minute to rest and then, this time, he turns me on my stomach and positions himself behind me. He pulls me up on my knees and bends me over. Oh, he enters me and I gasp from his entry and starts pulling in and out from behind. He feels so good – sometimes he will pull in and out slow with his whole length and other times it'll be fast. At the moment, its raw sex, he wants it rough, that's why he's doing me from behind. After a few minutes, he changes position and lays me down on the bed. He hovers over me, parts my legs and then enters two fingers. He starts to pump and then takes it out. He sucks on his fingers licking all my juices off and then positions himself there and enters. I moan as he enters and he starts his pumping. After being rough, he's being sweet right now. Showing me that he loves being with me, I kiss his neck earning a moan from him. He starts to go faster and is pumping harder. I can feel his length inside me and I love it when we make love. After a few minutes of this, he flips us over so that I was on top without breaking our connection. He's so good. I sit up and put both my knees on each side of him. I love the way he looks, his toned abs and muscles, his beauty, his godly looks. I tell him, "I love you" and he reciprocates. I start to ride him, while he's pumping in the same rhythm. We are both going at a rather fast speed now and in another minute, we both hit our climax and I lean over on him without breaking out contact. I whisper to him, "wow, I didn't think we would be having sex that like for a while. You were amazing."

"You were amazing my Roza. I love you with all my heart and soul." As he said that, I felt him get bigger inside me and I know we'll be going at it again. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" I asked him giving him my man-eater smile.

"No, and you'll be the death of me." He winks at me, flips me over. This time, I wasn't ready for what he was doing. He slid me down to the edge of the bed so that he was standing and started pumping, but not only was he pumping me, he put a finger in too, then two fingers. He tells me, "you feel so good baby, I just want to make you cum." I feel so tight with him and two fingers inside me pumping. Since he's so far away from me, I put my hands down to my clit and start playing with myself. The look on his face is priceless. I start to do little circles and I can feel myself on me. I know I'm going to come any minute so I stop myself and he picks it up. He leans over and I put my hands up to his face, with his free hand, he takes my hand and puts it in his mouth and licks up all the juices. He stands up straight again and then in one last pump, we both moan and cum at the same time. He slowly takes his fingers out of me and we both go back to the bed and lay down. "Wow" we both said at the same time.

"Roza, I never knew you were that way. You're playing with yourself turned me on more than ever. Do you know how much I wanted you to make yourself come?"

"Dimitri, I only did that because you were so far away from me, I figured I'll give you a show. Of course, I knew you would enjoy it too." I winked at him and we drifted off to sleep.


	13. Scare

Chapter 12

After that great night, we were both exhausted. We both woke up to babies crying. The monitor next to the bed was blaring and since one was up, that usually meant that the other child was up too. I missed my babies, even thought it has only been a few hours. Dimitri and I both our pj's on and head over to the nursery where the twins are sleeping in. Kitya was usually the bad one, but this morning it was Ben that cried first. He must not have been feeling well because when I picked him up, he was burning up. It made me worry so I quickly picked up the baby bag and got the thermometer out. After it beeped, I looked at his temperature and it was 103. That's not good. He was fine yesterday, so what would have happened overnight to get him a fever that high. I looked at Ben and I panicked, I got him dressed and then took him downstairs. I had to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. As I'm panicking, I had to remember some of my training when I went to school. I had to stay calm and assess the situation. I didn't want Kitya to get sick so she couldn't be around him. Usually when one of them gets something, the other gets it within the day. Hopefully she didn't catch it yet.

Dimitri sees that Ben is dress and I'm ready to leave. I put him in Ben in his carseat and run to the car. Dimitri must know there's something wrong because he hands Kitya to Christian and follows me out to the car. "Rose hunnie, what's the matter and where are you two going?"

"Dimitri, he's burning up. I have to get him to a hospital to get his fever down. I already gave him some medicine but it's scaring me. He's still so young and his fever is over 103. I'm scared." He tells me to wait while he gets dress, a few minutes later he jumps into the car and we're both heading off to the hospital. I don't know what to do; I'm going crazy because one of my babies is sick.

We get to the hospital and Dimitri rushes in while I find parking. I take the time to call Lissa and ask her what happened last night after we went to bed. She said "the twins were playing with them and then Ethan wanted something to eat. Tasha went and got ice cream and gave some to everyone. She was thoughtful – even gave some to Ben and Kitya. Kitya didn't have any because she was getting tired, so only Ben ate it." Oh my god, my baby was poisoned; I cannot believe that woman would stoop so low. I don't have any proof so I'd have to ask the doctor to run some tests. I finished my conversation with Lissa, telling her not to give any food to Kitya until I get back because I don't want her getting sick either. She obliged and I hung up.

I get into the emergency room and run to where Dimitri is sitting with Ben. He looks so sick. Dimitri puts his arms around me and hugs me, while whispering to his son. I don't know how Dimitri feels about Tasha but I cannot voice my theories if I don't have any proof. Dimitri stepped out of the room to use the restroom and the doctor came in. He says they are going to take some blood work and run some tests. I asked the doctor to do a poison test. He looks at me suspiciously and I told him that someone who had a grudge against me was at the house last night while we were asleep and gave him some ice cream. I don't have any proof but I think something may have been slipped into the food. He nods his head and says he's sorry for the condition my baby is in. I'm hoping that it's not serious and my baby is fine.

Dimitri returns a few minutes after the doctor leaves and asks what he said. I told him everything except for the poison theory. He acknowledges and said he's going to go back to the house to check on Kitya. I kissed him good-bye and sat beside my son the rest of the morning.

The doctor returned with the blood work later the day, he had put a rush on it because it was a baby and it can be damaging if we didn't know what was wrong with him. He said there were traces of poison in the bloodstream along with sleeping pills. I look at the doctor and start to cry. "I just don't understand why a grown person would do this to a baby, my baby. I just hope that there's nothing wrong with his sister, otherwise I might just go crazy." The doctor leaves and when he returned 30 minutes later, a detective was with him. He said the doctor told him of my story and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. I was so grateful for his dedication, but I told him he would have to wait until my husband got there. He said he'll be back later that evening to talk to the both of us.

I decided to call my parents. My mother answered the phone giggling, "Hello, this is Janine." "Mom, it's Rose. Mom are you there?"

"Rose, what's wrong?" "Mom, there's something wrong with Benny, I'm in the hospital right now. I just got the test results back and someone poisoned him and gave him sleeping pills. Oh god mom, someone tried hurting my baby." I sobbed into the telephone. I didn't even hear what my mom said and next thing I knew my husband and daughter were next to me. Dimitri took the phone from me and spoke to my parents. After a few minutes, he hung up and said they were on their way. They had been vacationing in Montana so they were coming here soon.

As soon as Dimitri sat down, I told him my theory. He didn't believe it at first until I told him what the doctor found. He was always such a trusting person, always believing the best in every person, even his lifelong friend Tasha who has betrayed him on numerous occasions. I just cannot believe he didn't even consider that she maybe behind it. We got into a banter about his friend, leaving us both angry and my daughter squirming in my arms to get to her brother. It was a rough day, and I feel like it'll only get worst.

Finally the doctor came back and asked to speak to me privately. I told him that Dimitri was my husband and that he was privileged. He asked to see if Kitya was our daughter and I nodded. He said he wanted to get a blood sample from her to check to see if she was alright. We both agreed. After the nurse came and took the samples, the doctor came back to talk to Dimitri about what we spoke about before. He explained the sleeping pills and the poison. They are still determining what type of poison it is.

To say that Dimitri was mad was an understatement. First he doesn't believe my theory and now that there's proof of my theory, he's mad. I just don't understand why he doesn't trust me, when he trusts everyone else first. While I'm thinking about our situation, I'm becoming more and more agitated. I just cannot believe he doesn't trust my theories. These are our babies and their lives. I cannot take this anymore. I go over to my son and check his temperature with the back of my hand. He's still hot but the fluids they are pumping in him is calming him down cooling him off. His temperature is down to 101, not as hot as before, but still not great. After a few more hours, my parents arrive and then the conversation got heated.

Let's just say that when it comes to me and the kids, my dad can be a bit overprotective. They both got into a heated argument which left Dimitri stomping out of the room. I tried calming my parents down by telling them what happened. At one point, my dad became furious and stomped out too. My mom comforted me and Kitya.

The doctor finally came back with Kitya's blood test results and she had sleeping pills in her system but no poison. "I just don't understand why someone would do that to babies" I stressed again to my mother and the doctor. The doctor says that since Ben's temperature has gone down, he'll release us today but I'd have to keep a close eye on the twins. I decided that maybe the visit wasn't a good idea at all and my mother totally agrees. Dimitri still hasn't come back and he didn't pick up his phone so my parents took us back to Lissa and Christians. When we got back, they were very worried. Apparently Dimitri had gone back to the house and was very upset. Tasha had attempted to talk to him hours ago and they have both disappeared. I feared for the worst. I don't know if Dimitri kept his compulsion resistant ring on or not. I don't know what else to do, but pack and go home.

I apologize to Lissa and Christian for leaving so soon. I tell them that we will visit soon and when Dimitri comes back, tell him we left. He can find his way home if he wants, if not then there's nothing I can do about it. As soon as I was done, my parents drove us to the airport and we all got on my dad's private jet. We were going home. Just as we're all setting into our seats ready for takeoff, Dimitri calls. "Rose, where are you and the kids? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Dimitri, I called you several times – you never picked up. We're going home. We're ready to leave now. I've been trying to call you for hours – I'm fed up with you always taking other people's side over mines. We're leaving, you can come home when you're ready and if you're never ready then I guess this is goodbye." I hung up and cried as I looked at my babies. They are both still so young. I cried myself to sleep on the plane and I only hope for the best for our future.


	14. Problem

Chapter 13 (Dimitri POV)

Thanks everyone for your reviews. This one is Dimitri's POV about what happened after the Great Night. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve.

I woke up this morning to crying through the baby monitor. It was my babies. I noticed that Rose was still beside me. All I can think about was what a great night my wife and I had last night. We haven't had sex like that since before the kids were born. I know Rose wanted to do it to get back at Tasha. I'm sure the whole house heard us last night. I didn't care because it was with the woman I love most in this world. I wanted to slumber all day but my kids had other plans. My wife and I both got up and put on some pj's and headed on over to the nursery to see what was wrong with the children. Rose and I both entered and I headed over to my daughter while Rose went over to my son. My daughter was my world, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to either one of my children.

As I get my daughter ready for the day, I looked over to Rose and Benny and she looked panicked. I turned and evaluate the situation and it looks like he may be sick or something. Rose grabs the baby bag and pulls the thermometer out and uses it on him. After it beeped, she looked at it and was rushing around the room. I decided to take Kitya downstairs while Rose gets Ben ready.

Everyone else was awake. Tasha and Adrian were in the living room with Ethan and Lissa and Christian were eating in the dining room. Kitya and I sat down next to Lissa and Christian and started to eat the pancakes that were made this morning. We just started to eat when Rose came rushing downstairs. She had Ben in her arms and looked ready to leave the house. She put him in the car seat and started out the door running like a maniac. I didn't know what was going on so I panicked. I handed Kitya to Christian and told him to keep an eye on her and to not let her out of his sight as I followed Rose to the car. Once I got there I asked, "Rose hunnie, what's the matter and where are you two going?" I've never seen her so panicked before; she's starting to scare me.

What she stated next made my blood turn cold, "Dimitri, he's burning up. I have to get him to a hospital to get his fever down. I already gave him some medicine but it's scaring me. He's still so young and his fever is over 103. I'm scared." I tell her to wait so I can go get dressed. I rush back into the house and dress as quickly as possible. As I'm running back, I stopped in the dining room and tell Christian and Lissa that Ben is sick and we're taking him to the hospital and Rose will call her soon.

I just don't know what happened between last night and this morning. Everything was going well. We were all happy and he wasn't sick last night. It must have been something he ate, but usually fevers this bad develops gradually, it didn't just happen in hours. As I got in the car, Rose sped off and I just kept thinking the worst. What happened if my baby didn't get through this, will Rose ever forgive me?

As we approached the hospital, I told my wife to stop by the doors and drop us off while she goes and find parking. Since our son is so young and his fever is so high, they took us in right away. I'm panicking while sitting in the patient's room waiting for the nurse to come and take a blood sample from him to run some tests. The doctor is putting him on fluids while we wait. Rose is probably calling Lissa right now, so she should be here soon.

When Rose finally got here, I was still holding my son. He looked so sick. She walked over and I put my arms around her and gave her a hug while I was whispering sweet nothing to my son in Russian. He finally fell back asleep so I put him in the crib they had and told my wife that I needed to use the restroom. When returning to the room a few minutes later I met the doctor in the hall and asked him to see if blood was taken for the tests. He nodded and said we should get them in a few hours, it usually takes a few days but since Ben is so young, they are having it rushed.

He proceeded to ask me do I know of anyone who would hurt my kids and I shook my head. "I don't believe anyone would hurt my family. We just got here to visit some friends and then my son got sick. It was very sudden but I don't believe anyone tried anything. He was with friends all night while my wife and I rested from the long trip." The doctor acknowledged this information and said that he'll come back to check on us in a little bit.

I went back to the room and asked Rose what the doctor said. I wanted to make sure she told me everything. I always knew when she lied to me, so I wanted to see if she planted that theory of someone wanting to hurt Ben to the doctor. She told me everything but I know she's hiding something. I don't have any proof if she told the doctor that theory or not, so I nodded and said I should get home to check on our daughter. She kissed me goodbye and then I walked out of the hospital. I forgot to ask where she parked so I just walked around until I found the car.

I know what Rose is thinking and that Tasha had something to do with this incident but I don't believe it. I know we all had a past and Tasha has tried to ruin our relationship, but I don't believe she would stoop this low and hurt the children. I know Rose doesn't like her because Tasha wants me for herself but she knows that I'm with Rose now and she doesn't have a chance. Plus, Tasha's with Adrian now and they have a baby together. I just don't believe it.

I got back to the house and ran inside. I went directly to Christian and Lissa and took Kitya from them. I took her upstairs and got her dressed so we can get back to the hospital as soon as possible. While I was getting her ready, Tasha approached. She came into the nursery and was wondering what happened.

I told her what happened, said that Ben was sick – very high fever. Told her that Rose and Ben were still at the hospital and I needed to get back soon. She said she was sorry, which didn't make sense, but I supposed – she's probably sorry that the kids got sick. She came over and gave me a hug and said that my son will get through this. I was stressed out with what could happen to my son. I needed a hug and she gave one to me. She said comforting words and helped the situation. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said I should get back. I just don't understand why Rose would think she had anything to do with it. She's coping and I'm sure she's moved on from the obsession she had on me. I finished getting my daughter ready and we left to the hospital.

As we got there, Rose was sobbing on the telephone. I went over to her and took the phone and started talking. I told them that Ben was sick and we're both worried sick. They had been vacationing in the states and were in Montana so Janine said they will come here to see us. I told her that I needed to get back to my family and she said they'll come and see us soon. I hung up and returned my attention to my family.

I finally sat down on the chair next to the bed and Rose turned to me. She had been crying and I hated seeing her cry. I feel guilty as I cannot help her at all. This is just a fever, she shouldn't feel any different than the other times the kids were sick. She looked like she was going to be sick. As I processed all of this, she finally came out and told me her theory. Of course I didn't believe it. Tasha was once my friend, she would never do this to me. I refused to believe it until she told me what the doctor found in his blood test.

Oh my god, it is true. Someone poisoned my son and I cannot believe it was Tasha. No one else would do it. Everyone else was Rose's friends so they would never jeopardize her children that way. I never believe my friend would do something like this to me, to get back at my wife. I didn't even consider it – I started to argue with Rose stating maybe the kids got into cleaning chemicals or something. I don't believe that Tasha had something to do with my son being sick. We fought for a bit leaving us both angry and Kitya started squirming in Rose's arms to get to her brother. They were always so close; I cannot imagine one without the other. It's been a rough morning and my wife and I haven't fought in a while. I hope that we can get through this incident and everything will go back to normal.

After our fight, the doctor finally came back and confirmed my worst fears. Someone poisoned my baby boy. He wanted to get a blood sample from Kitya and test it as well. After the nurse took the samples, the doctor came back and told us what was in there. He explained that someone gave them sleeping pills and someone poisoned Ben. They don't have the specific type yet, but will soon.

I was pissed off. I know there will always be trust issues with me and Rose. She doesn't fully trust me with everything I've ever put her through, but I don't know why I don't fully trust her either. I guess I always look at the best of people. As I was thinking of how I'm going to fix this, Rose heads over to Ben and puts the back of her hand to his forehead. I know she's checking his temperature. I go and stand next to her holding my daughter. Our son is still flushed, but he looks better now that he has some fluids to help is little body process the poison. The monitor states that his temp is now 101, not as hot as before but still not great either. We waited in silence – both of us mad at each other or at the situation. Silence has never been a problem with us; we were so in-tuned with each other that it was comfortable.

After a few hours, Rose's parents finally arrive. To say that Rose's dad is scary is an understatement. He's very overprotective of his family and someone tried to hurt his grandchildren. Abe started yelling at me about my friends. Well, just one of my friends – Tasha to be exact. I was on the brink of losing control so when he started yelling - I yelled back. The conversation was getting nowhere. "We didn't know Tasha was going to be there. We didn't anticipate her doing something like this – ever." After I made my point, I stomped off to find the culprit. I know I shouldn't have left Rose and the kids but her parents were with her and I was too mad to go back. I needed to fix this issue and address the problem with the person. I purposely turned off my phone so I wasn't disturbed and went back to the house.

When I got there I updated everyone on Ben's condition. I didn't tell them that he was poisoned; I just stated that he was sick. Told them that he was getting better and I just needed some time alone to think things through. On cue, Tasha approaches me so we can have a conversation. I went out back to their backyard to address the problem.

Tasha approached me from behind. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and said she felt sorry for what I was going through. She didn't know we already found out the baby was poisoned, so I played her. I reacted like a hurt and sad father would. I pretended to take comfort in her seeing if she will open up. I told her Rose and I am having problems, which seems to brighten her day. Of course, I forgot my compulsion ring. I told her I needed the restroom and I'll be right back. I went upstairs got my ring and wore it on the same finger as my wedding band. I needed her to open up and I needed to record the conversation. Rose always seems prepared for everything, especially with the amount of strigoi we've encountered. Instead of writing reports, she records everything and hands those in instead. I replace the tape inside with a new one and head outside. I have it in my pocket and as soon as I got closer to the door, I pressed record.

"Hey Tasha, you've been a great friend to me. I just wanted to tell you I missed you. Thanks for helping me through this. Sometimes I don't understand Rose. She's very overprotective of her family, but that doesn't mean we still cannot be friends." That was the punch line I knew she was looking for. She crept up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I have to try to convince her that I'm leaving Roza because she's too controlling. I laced our fingers and dragged her on a walk. I told her we needed to talk in private and she agreed. This seems simpler than I anticipated.

Once we were out of range, she turned to me and kissed me passionately. I didn't stop her so she continued. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I stopped it and told her now wasn't the time. "We would have time for this later" I said. She understood that I was going to give her more time. I told her that we were going to be here for a few weeks yet so I'd find time to spend with her alone. I hope she knew what I meant by that. She giggled like a school girl with a crush. I kissed her on the lips and kept walking. I told her I don't believe I was the father to the twins, but I committed to her so they were like my own children since I didn't have any. I kept up the charade so she will trust me, finally she came clean.

"Dimka, I never believed you were the father. They don't look like you. I know you love her, but you love me more." She stared into my eyes trying to use compulsion on me. She thinks it worked, I repeated after her. "I love you more than Rose and the twins are not my kids." I think she bought it because she cuddled into my arms and we kept walking.

Finally her confession, "I didn't believe they were yours. I think Rose got pregnant by someone else who has some similar qualities. I do have a confession to make, I put some rat poison into the ice cream I gave the twins, but Kitya didn't eat any. I also put the sleeping pills into their bottles when I was fixing a bottle for Ethan. I know the effect they have on children - it makes them sleep all day long. I use it on Ethan all the time, he's so bratty. I just wanted some of your attention. I love you Dimka."

"We've been walking for a long time, why don't we go back to the house. Maybe we can go out to dinner or something, just you and I." She agreed and we walked back. I told her we had to keep our distance until we were on our own, she understood and we kept up the charade.

I told her I needed to get ready and for her to meet me at the moroi restaurant down the street in two hour. I got ready and went down to the Guardian headquarters here in California. It's an hour away so hopefully I will not be gone too long. I needed her there when they went to arrest her. Once I got there, I spoke to the head guardian and let him listen to the tape. It appears they have grounds to arrest her and send her to prison. I also told them of our history and her threatening our family. I told him how I played her to get the information I needed. I asked him to make a copy for himself but I needed a copy for my records and he agreed. He has a team to go get her from the restaurant; hopefully I make it back before Rose gets worried.

I look at my phone, damn, I forgot to turn it on. Rose must be worried – shit, there are a ton of voice mail. I'm not going to worry about it until I get back. I drive to the house as fast as I can, only to get stopped by a cop. Man, today is not my day. I got a speeding ticket for $250 and since I was from out of town, I had to charge it. Stupid cop!

I finally make it back to Lissa and Christians and they were very upset. Lissa stated Rose tried calling. "She was worried and they left." That definitely got my attention, "what do you mean they left? I had to take care of a problem. I cannot believe she just left."

Lissa looked directly at me and stated, "She tried calling you but apparently you were too busy to pick up her phone calls. I know you were with Tasha at one point so don't try anything with me, Mister. She called you a thousand times and you never answered. Her parents are taking them home. She said if you want, you can go home when you're ready and if you're not, then to tell you goodbye."

No, she can't leave me. I have to go home. I finally call her and she picks up. "Rose, where are you and the kids? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Dimitri, I called you several times – you never picked up. We're going home. We're ready to leave now. I've been trying to call you for hours – I'm fed up with you always taking other people's side over mines. We're leaving, you can come home when you're ready and if you're never ready then I guess this is goodbye." She hung up on me. I cannot believe she thought I didn't care about her and the kids. I know I don't always take her side but I eventually do after I hear all the facts. I guess I should have more faith in her; especially when she always seems to be right. I have to get home, but only after I check with the guardian headquarters to see if they arrested Tasha yet.

I settled in for the night in the room Roza and I were staying in. I picked up the phone and called Guardian Slate about the raid and if they got her. Apparently she wasn't there when they got there. Oh man, I have to get out of here. Hopefully she didn't come back here. I pack all my stuff and head downstairs to talk to Lissa, Christian and Adrian. I tell them the situation and they all sympathize for our situation. Adrian is especially devastated because he has grown to love her. They all tell me to stay put and they'll keep an eye out for her. I make all the arrangements to leave for home tomorrow to make things right with my wife and kids. It's been a long time since Rose and I have been separated and I don't like not sleeping next to her. At least it's only a couple of nights and then we'll be together again. Hopefully, everything will work out for the best. I just kept thinking of my Roza and my children while letting sleep consume me. It's been an exhausting day – I'm hoping tomorrow will be better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

RPOV

We're finally home. I don't want to deal with Dimitri anymore – he seems to always take everyone else's side besides mines. I know he loves us, but if he doesn't trust me or my judgment (which I always seem to be correct when concerning Tasha) then I don't know what else to do. The kids and I need a vacation. I talked to my parents and told them I need to get away from everyone. The kids and I will go away for a while and only my parents will know. I can go visit some distant relatives in Turkey. My dad says he has family there that would love to meet me and the kids. My parents will come with us for a week, and then probably go back to Russia. Before we leave the kids will have to see Dimitri's family first. I don't want to take them away from his family, but I need time away – to think about what I want and whether I still want to be with him. This incident has made me realize that my children's safety is more important to me than my happiness. I will be happy knowing that my children grew up healthy. Maybe if I like it there, we would move there.

My parents and I planned on taking the trip in a couple of days so we were going to spend the next two days with the Belikovs. I don't want to worry them so I told them the kids missed them a lot and we decided to come spend a few nights at their house. I'm sure Yeva has a clue as to what is going one as she keeps giving me glares. Olena had wondered where Dimitri was and I told them that the kids got sick and we came home early. I couldn't find Dimitri as he was doing who knows what and he will be back when he's ready. Olena looked worried that something was happening but didn't voice her opinions. She was just happy to be spending more time with the children. We did a lot of shopping and going to the parks to entertain the kids in the two days we spent at their house. It was great being there with the family and I will truly miss them dearly. I'm sure Kitya and Ben will miss them too. I haven't decided how long we're going to be gone yet, but at least two weeks.

After the two days spent with the Belikovs, I took the kids home and promised to bring them back for more frequent visits. Of course I didn't tell them that it won't be for a while. Before I was able to get out the door, Yeva stopped me. "Roza, please don't do this. He loves you and only you. You cannot keep him from his children and us. We love them."

"Babushka, please….I've tried. I've given everything to him and he keeps doing this. I don't think this was meant to be. I need some time away from him. I'm sure you know where we're going already so please, please don't tell him. I need to think about me and the children. I know he loves us, but maybe love isn't enough. I will not keep his children away from him long and from your family either. I just need time and he needs to think about what he wants. Clearly there are a lot of things he needs to think through. His place may not be with me and the kids but I will always love him. I don't think I can fight anymore. He gave up on me a long time ago; I think I fought for us but now I'm tired of fighting and I think it's time to settle this once and for all. I love you Babushka, please don't tell him." I hugged her and left with the kids.

We got home and I started packing. After getting everything into the car for our departure tomorrow morning, I left the kids in the care of my parents and decided to go for a run. I needed to think and running always helped. I know it's not good to be outside the wards in the middle of the night, but my abilities can help me detect if they are near. At least I have my stake with me in case I run into any of them. I ran 15 miles one way and I was just starting to turn back around for my second half back home when I felt nausea. I instantly knew there were strigoi around. I just kept running as I didn't want to attract attention. As I ran, the nausea increased telling me that there were a lot of strigoi around. I kept running until five stepped in front of me, blocking my way home. I could have taken a different route home, but they stopped me by calling out to me personally like they have been stalking my running patterns.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, we've been waiting for you to come all week. Where have you been?" The strigoi speaking had black hair and piercing blue eyes, the Ozera eyes. The guy looks similar to Tasha and Christian. I know Christian's parents died but I never asked about other family members. The guys started walking towards me as I looked around at my surrounding. He must have noticed my wandering eyes as he and his group surrounded me. I've been in similar situations before with Dimitri but never alone. I'm not going without a fight. I have things to live for. My kids, husband, friends and family.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold voice. "Why you Rosemarie. We need you out of the picture, you should have died all those years ago and should have been executed for the Queens murder."

Before they knew what happened, I jumped into the fight and staked the guy talking. Of course he didn't see it coming as he was the closest to me. I didn't feel sorry for my actions at all considering it was going to be me, or them. After what felt like hours of fighting, which could have been, I grew tired. After I finished the last of them, I picked up my phone and called Sydney to come and clean up the mess. That is until I saw one last one around the corner. They took one look at me and ran. I didn't want them to escape, but what other choice do I have? I let them go, waiting for Sydney's helper to come clean up this mess.

One thing for sure is that, I didn't know how I was able to kill all those monsters so quickly. I mean, yeah I'm fast, but how did they not see me coming and defend themselves? I just don't understand why they looked like they were all in a daze and let me kill them so quickly and effectively. Maybe a shadow-kiss effect…. Hmmmm….. I'd have to look into this.

After the alchemist came and cleaned everything up, he left and I was on my way home. Man, my parents are going to be mad. Oh well, on my way home now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

RPOV

When I got home, my parents were worried. Apparently Yeva saw something and called them to let them know that I was attacked but ok. Good thing because I should have called them, but totally missed it. I was just too busy thinking about how I was able to do all those kills so fast.

As we were loading the car, Olena drove up. I got out of the car and greeted her. She asked where we were going and I told her a short vacation. I needed a breather and the kids were feeling better so I wanted to take them someplace nice. She gave me a hug and kissed me, then went and kissed the children and then my parents and I left.

This is going to be one lonely trip without my husband, but what can I do. I really don't believe he wants to be here, with me, our children, in this life. I mean, this isn't the first time that he's left me hanging and for some reason – I'm ok without him now. I have the best of him already – his children. I finally feel like I can breathe without him, just thinking about how I will be ok in the long run.

DPOV

I'm on my way home now, the plane was delayed by 8 hours so it's taking more than 2 days before I get home. I just have a bad feeling about this and I don't know why. I need to get home soon. I've tried calling Roza several times but it keeps going into voicemail. Yesterday I had called my mom and she said they were over there, and they have been there for a day. That's good that Roza is spending time with my family, I miss them and can't wait to see them. I called my mom again today and she said Roza took the children home, but Babushka got on the phone and said something that will haunt me forever. "Dimka, what have you done? I have always told you to believe in your heart and listen to your soul, but you didn't listen boy. You will lose what you value most" and she hung up.

What do I value most, I've heard that before from Rhonda, the Roma that had given me my fortune at Court before I was turned. I value my family the most, Roza and my kids. Why would she state that again…why would I lose what I value most. Oh my god, Roza and the kids are gone. I lost what I value most. I have to get home now, but it'll be a day before I get home. I tried calling Roza, Janine and Abe and no one is answering so I called my mom to see if she can go over to the house and check on them. She said she'll call me right back because it'll be a few minutes. I agreed and let her go.

A few minutes later she called back and told me some disturbing news, "Dimka, when I got there, they were loading up the car and said they were taking a vacation. They didn't tell me where they were going but were kind of in a rush to get moving. Roza told me she loved me and the family, gave me a hug and went into the car. I kissed the kids goodbye and they took off. I don't know what's going on, but Dimka, I'm scared. What's happening? What did you do?"

"Mama, I don't know what's going on but I intend to find out. I'm on my way home now and should be home within the next day. I'll see you soon." With that, I hung up and closed my eyes picturing my family and the happy times we've had. I thought about all the fights Roza and I haven't gotten into and how I feel like I cannot trust her fully. I don't know why I cannot take her word. I just feel like I have to take the best of every situation and that not everyone is bad, especially Tasha. She's my closest and oldest friend, how can she betray me so bad. I have betrayed my wife, my soulmate, the mother of my children and have lost her trust. I know that she doesn't fully trust me because of what I've put her through, especially when concerning Tasha, but I guess I deserved that. She was always right when concerning Tasha and will probably always be right even though I always thought it was just jealousy. I should not have doubted her. When I did that, I doubted out relationship and it seems that I will lose what I value most.

I keep my eyes closed the whole trip and silently curse myself for being so stupid. What did I do to myself, my life and happiness? All for the sake of a friend that has been nothing but trouble since I met my soulmate. How could I be so naïve? I always thought Roza was just jealous of the relationship I had with Tasha. Tasha was one of my best friend and thought she didn't like the fact that we were friends before her, but now I see the devious side of Tasha. All along, that friendship was to achieve one goal, for me to be her guardian and mate. I see now all the passes she's thrown at me. Oblivious to the flirting because I was determined to do my job and after finding Roza, my love for her blinded me. Now that I have nothing, I see what I've missed all these years – my so-called friend was not a friend at all, maybe at the beginning, but not anymore.

Once we were allowed off the plane, I still have a 12 hour commute home. I was not able to take a private plan that can land in the small airport within Osmk, so I had to land in St. Petersburg then commute home. I rented a car and left for home, or what's left of home.

Once getting home, the house was quiet. The staff was off, probably finished their work early on considering it's already 7PM. I went off to our wing of the house and went to the bedroom. Everything looks like it should. I went to the kid's room and everything was orderly. I went back into our bedroom and what I missed the first time was a letter on top of the dresser with my name on it. I opened it and started reading.

"Dearest my love, Dimitri,

I love you, I always have and always will but I don't think love is enough anymore. I understand you're the most caring person in the world, always believing the best in everyone. I'm not like you though, I know I'm still young and naïve, but sometimes it's hard to look at the best in people when you know their intentions. The kids and I will be gone for a while. You are their father, and I do not intend to take them from you. I don't know what's going to happen but I need time, time away from you and your family.

I don't know how long we'll be gone but please do not look for us. We will come back soon, when I'm ready but sometimes I have to put my children first. Their safety is first and I have to look out for them. I'm sorry for doing this, but I think it's best if we had a little time for ourselves.

I'm sure I rushed you into this relationship and I never thought we would be able to have children. I never thought we would get married and have a life together. Maybe my wishful thinking is what got us here in the first place, but sometimes – wishful thinking and love just isn't enough. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will always be yours and no one elses but I stole you away from your calling. Do as you dream of doing – I release you from your promises to me and our children. I love you enough to let you go and let you live the life you've always wanted. I love you enough to tell you that you have the choice of choosing someone other than me. You can become the Guardian you've always wanted. Guard someone who deserves a great and badass guardian like you. You have the choice to go and fall in love again and have children.

I just want you to know that I love you with everything in me and one day, hopefully one day I will find that happiness again. I love you Dimitri, Forever and Always!

Love,

Your Roza."

As I'm reading the letter, I'm fighting the tears that are filling my eyes. Everything I've ever done to her, all my doubts of her and she just wants me to be happy. She wants me to fulfill my dreams that I've told her about. She says she's not going to keep the kids from me but how can I be happy without her. She releases me from my promises? I've made many promises but one of the most sacred of all my our marriage promise to always love her for better or worst. I have broken many of my vows, went back on many of my promises and now that I have lost everything – I see now the mistakes I've made, the arguments that I started because I thought she was young and didn't understand. I see now how one can take life for granted. I always thought that she will never leave me because she loves me too much, but like she said, maybe her loving me isn't enough anymore. What will I do now that I have no family, no wife to hold while I sleep, no children to hold and calm to sleep. I have nothing. I am nothing without my family. I fall asleep that night holding onto my wife's pillow breathing in her scent from the last time she slept on the bed. I fall asleep knowing that I've lost everything that was ever dear to me because I didn't trust my heart and didn't listen to my soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

DPOV

I woke up in the middle of the day, I am still on vacation for 2 more weeks but decided to call in and go to work. There's nothing else I can do, so I head to work hoping that by keeping busy, I will be able to live here until they come home. Going to work everyday and coming home to an empty house is so depressing. After the first couple of days, I was composed enough to visit my family. My mother attacked me at the door.

"Dimka, how could you? What have you done to Roza and made her flee. I will never see my grandbabies anymore and all for your stupid logic. Think about what you will do to you wife and kids. What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?" she cried and pounded on my chest.

I hugged her and cried with her and explained what happened at Lissa's and Christians. I told her of how I have treated Roza what may have lead to her decision of leaving. I told her of the note that Roza wrote. That she released me of my promises to her and that she just wants me to be happy. I also told her that Roza said she will not keep the children from their father.

After what seemed like forever, my mother composed herself and went into the kitchen to make dinner while I sat with Babushka. The glare she was throwing at me made me cringe. She moved over to me and gave me an unexpected hug then whispered, "I told you to always trust your heart and soul. You should have trusted her and her decisions and judgment. I know she's still young but she is very wise for her age. She will be the key to your happiness, and if you plan on getting your happiness back, you better work hard. I know she released you of your promises, but do not release her of hers. Make sure to tell her that when you receive the papers. Make sure not to give her what she wants because if you do, you will lose her forever. DO NOT SIGN ANYTHING without me there! Do you understand? I will help you Dimka, but you have to believe that she's not doing this for her, but for you. She only wants you to be happy and if you're not happy with her, then she will release you to find your happiness." I nodded and complied with her requests.

I finally got home and through the doors and approached the mail desk. The first thing I saw was the yellow envelope with my name on it. I opened it and saw inside what Yeva was talking about. Divorce papers. If I sign them, then I will lose them forever – I ended up tearing them up and shredding them. It's been less than a week and she was able to get the papers already. I know Abe has contacts and will do anything to keep her happy but they are not taking my family away from me.

Two more weeks past by and I'm itching to see my family. I haven't received any signs of them coming home since I've been home. Even the servants don't know or see me here half the time because they are only here during the day. By the time I get home, they are gone already and I'm gone during the day. I just have a weird feeling today, so I called into work for a personal day off and decided to stay home.

I stayed in bed today, in my pajamas. It was 2 in the afternoon and there were lots of noises coming from downstairs. I walk downstairs to see what the commotion is and I see the love of my life and my children. I quickly run into the bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and run downstairs. My family is home. As I reach the end of the stairwell, I stand off to the side and watch as Roza is trying to take the twins out of their carriers. I finally go towards my family take a carrier and take Katya out of her carrier. My baby girl has grown. I look at Roza and she still looks the same, but seems like something has been lifted off her shoulders. She seems happy. She looks happier and I couldn't be happier. I don't know how to act towards her so I swiftly walk towards my wife and says hello.

She smiles at me and responds with a Hello. I reach out and give her a hug, kind of awkward because I have my daughter in my arms and she has my son. "Roza, I've missed you and the children. Please I would love to talk to you about your vacation and some other stuff. Can we go into the family room?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me. We both put the kids in their toy corner and we sat on the couches to watch them. I turned towards her and thanked her for bringing the kids home.

"Roza, I've missed you and our children. I want to apologize for not believing in you. I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else other than you and will do anything, I mean anything for our happiness. I cannot imagine myself doing anything other than taking care of our family and stay being married to the love of my life and soul-mate. Please give me another chance. I will not take you for granted anymore. I understand now that it was I who has been naïve to believe that my friend would not do anything to hurt me. I have been wrong from the start and I admit to my mistakes. Please, I cannot live life without you or my children. I would rather be dead than live without you ever again." I cried.

She just sat there taking in all I had to say and finally came over to me and gave me a kiss. It felt like a goodbye kiss. Maybe it's too late. Maybe she's moved on. How can I have been so stupid? I just gave everything up for what, some friend who has been trying to get in my pants?

Her kiss turned more urgent, I begged for her to open her mouth and she moaned out my name. Oh my goodness, she still loves me. Maybe everything will be ok. I pull away from her and told her to wait for a few minutes which she nodded. I went outside to the kitchen and grabbed the cook who was also the nanny to come and look after the twins. She followed me and I told her to keep an eye on the twins. I grabbed my Roza and carried her bridal style into our bedroom without breaking the kiss. I am going to show her just how much I love her and will never let her go. That day, I made love to her several times and I told her I will never sign the divorce papers.


End file.
